


The meeting

by ChouetteLyrique



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And violence and psychological issues in later chapters too, F/F, I take canon and I eat it, Like reaaaaally, Too long for what the story is about, Warning about sex implied scenes, characters are OOC, not romance focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChouetteLyrique/pseuds/ChouetteLyrique
Summary: After the numerous cataclysms that the Pokémon world had to face; Diantha, for the first time since her coronation as the Champion of Kalos, is invited to assist to a meeting gathering the seven best trainers in the world.She doesn't suspect, however, that this meeting will be the begining of a world rebuilding journey.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. A night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Welcome to...this monster of a fic.
> 
> I never wrote for this fandom before so I hope it'll be fine. Honestly, this story is more self-indulgent than anything.
> 
> At the begining I wanted it to be cute and fluffy but...well. Life happened.
> 
> For those who are there for the Diantha x Cynthia ship, you'll be disappointed. In the end, the romance isn't the focus at all even if there's a decent amount of it.
> 
> It's surprising how this ship is so underated though. Well, it's a crackship alright, but the characters have so much potential! We all know them separately but together? Come on, they could kick ass!
> 
> A fair warning: Nothing in this fic is canon. NOTHING. Like, some MCs from the game (like Red) exist while others (like Gold) aren't even mentionned. Honestly, I worked only whith what I wanted. Same for Pokémon battles and the lore: some things aren't official or logical (like Garchomp knowing Dragon Claw even if it isn't the best attack he could know). 
> 
> This story is like...a Pokémon fic whithout the core of it. So read at your own risk!
> 
> With that said: I really hope you'll enjoy this! Have a nice read!

_ "Excuse me for my rudeness ... But I think that clearing your mind, far from my laboratory and far from your research, would do you good." _

_ "I will never take a vacation." _

_ "I know. But at least one evening. An evening to forget you. To rest. That would give me time to tidy up the staff room that you colonized..." _

Thinking about Professor Rowan's disapproving and somewhat worried tone, and especially realizing that he would never know how his advice had been followed to the letter, Cynthia couldn't help but smile wryly.

Her smile quickly turned into a delicate moan when her eyes opened to meet, a few millimeters above her face, two intense orbs watching her fiercely.

The breathless and yet melodious voice of their owner resounded in the dark hotel room.

"I'm not used to being ignored like this during such activities my dear...I admit that it annoys me a little. "

The accent from a distant land strangely highlighted the underlying reproach of the accusation.

Cynthia took the sweet face in her hands and kissed it sensually. Amused, she couldn't resist answering honestly.

"I wasn't ignoring you. Only thinking about something fun."

"Do I have the right to know what the joke is about?"

Cynthia, whose hands had quickly decided to start a long journey to caress the naked and sensitive body of her interlocutor, replied.

"We could talk about it it's true...but I think you and me have more important things to settle..."

A satisfied smile and sigh at the touch of her caresses were the only answers Cynthia got for a while. Then, in an inquisitive kiss, the foreign voice finally replied.

"Sinnoh people seem to really like mysteries...is it considered attractive in your country?"

"We only love them when tourists from Kalos are particularly demanding..."

No more words were exchanged that night. The only audible sounds were the moans and cries of pleasure of two women discovering themselves for several hours of intense passion.

-o-

"Do you know that Kalos has a new Champion?"

"Ah."

"You didn't know."

“I don't read tabloids."

"You should be interested in all this given the importance of your status...and go out more often too. Everyone's talking about it, it's on everyone's lips."

Hearing this from someone like Roark, who spent his life underground and not on it, was quite a blow to Cynthia.

Even if she knew that at the moment (more than a year...maybe it was no longer a "moment" anymore?) she shut herself a bit in her research; it happened that she had no other choice.

Today was the first time in three months that she had left the laboratory of her old friend Rowan (she had made the latter her research HQ since she discovered its coffee machine). And obviously, her first outing had been to meet Roark, whose knowledge about fossils was impressive, even if his culture on the subject remained far below than that of Steven's (who was unreachable since the short waking up of the legendary Groudon and Kyogre, which Cynthia totally understood. In view of the damage and trauma that Hoenn had suffered, the brillant Champion was entirely dedicated to the restoration of his region.)

But asking Roark, who had expressly refused to leave his city that evening (probably awaiting a challenger for his gym), had turned against her when he decided to question her way of life...

As did most of the people around her.

Cynthia didn't feel wrong by devoting every minute of her life to her research. She loved Sinnoh. She loved its myths and history. She loved knowledge and truth.

What the legends hid. What mysteries could reveal. She wanted to know. She wanted the world to know.

And in this quiet period for the league, she had to take advantage of her free time to put her life at the service of knowledge. Between that and the strange creation of this group whose members seemed to be very interested in the legends of creation, Cynthia didn't have a minute for herself.

The strange group, "Team Galactic", despite the concerns of some (like Rowan who paid too much attention to the little things for someone so imposing in everyday life), seemed rather harmless.

Disturbing certainly. But not overly dangerous. Cynthia didn't know why there was so much concern about them, but she doubted that children of the age to start their Pokemon journey were a real threat to anyone serious.

And even less to her, undefeated Champion of the Sinnoh league for 7 years.

-o-

"Well...since I see that you're not going to help me more than that...and since I'm not here to be lectured, I think it's time to go. See you later Roark."

Roark took off his glasses and couldn't help but give a weary sigh. It had been by mutual agreement, for two months already, that as soon as a member of the league (gym leaders, elite four members or even the staff) found themselves in front of Cynthia in one way or another, they would try to get her out of her bubble. And obviously, it had to fall on him.

It wasn't that he had a problem with Cynthia. On the contrary, he found the Champion, despite her eccentricity, particularly pleasant and whose cynical humor actually amusing.

And it wasn't that Cynthia had a real problem either. As the undisputed and undefeated Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia exuded an aura of power commanding respect. Not only nationally but also internationally. She was the longest-lived Pokemon trainer on the Champion throne, closely followed by Leon who, also undefeated, had only acquired his status as Champion of Galar a year after Cynthia.

A powerful trainer, inspiring both admiration and fear. Her power, as well as the way in which she fulfilled all the responsibilities coming along the status of Champion, was unquestionably close to perfection.

Having Cynthia as regional master went hand in hand with a well-kept, rich, indomitable and above all, attractive league for the public and the challengers taking part in the competition.

Associated with her thoroughness and mastery was her presence. Cynthia was arguably one of the most charismatic Champion of this generation. Gifted for rhetoric, gifted for battle, beautiful and above all, breathing self-confidence and mystery, no one on the international scene would have dared to denigrate her or think of her as an intruder, even though she was the only female Champion in the world until this day.

Yes. Having Cynthia as a Champion was reassuring and a source of pride.

But having Cynthia as a Champion was also the constant worry, when the league was on hiatus, of seeing her sink so deeply into her research that she would never get out of it.

The public loved her for that too. Her intelligence, her culture and the calm manner in which she protected her life from anyone entering it. Mystery. Mystery was attractive.

Roark wasn’t in the best position to judge. He too, out of his work for the league, had a job after all. A job that fascinated him, more than it brought him money in the end.

Like all high-level trainers working for a league in fact. After all, gym leaders, elite four members and Champions were all sportsmen. Symbols of a nation both for entertainment and for the protection of order and people. And as elites, they were paid accordingly.

And Cynthia, just like him and his rocks or Gardenia and her plants, had a hobby disguised as a profession in the end. Roark knew it was inconceivable to question Cynthia about the value of her research, so great was her knowledge of Sinnoh's myths. He also knew that he couldn't ask her to devote herself entirely to the league when she was doing her job perfectly.

But he didn't know...he didn't know if her obsession with the past wouldn't play tricks on her one day.

Hearing the Champion's heavy step away from him, Roark had no choice but to scream ultimately, facing Cynthia's turned back:

"You know, there's a difference between lecturing and showing concern. You are human, one day you'll meet your limits. You will be defeated. By your body, your mind or..."

Or even a challenger.

But he didn't finish his sentence, he knew she understood.

In response, Cynthia just raised her hand as a goodbye, without stopping walking under Roark's tired gaze.

"What a mule..."

-o-

A meeting with Roark rather obsolete.

In the evening, when Cynthia decided to go for a drink in a Oreburgh City bar, she couldn't help but sigh. She didn't want to use Fly in this dark night, so she preferred to book a hotel before going back to the laboratory.

Besides, Cynthia felt that if she was traveling at night with the sole purpose of returning to work earlier, Rowan would never leave her alone.

_ "An evening to forget you." _

Stupid.

And it wasn't like that that she was going to find information about the Adamant and Lustrous orbs, strange minerals refered in the legends related to Dialga and Palkia, masters of time and space.

Cynthia had had the idea, by realizing that these stones were mentioned in many writings, to go to Roark to have his opinion about them. And given the lack of answer, he certainly had never heard of them.

Pity.

"Excuse me, is this sit taken?"

Internally annoyed at the idea of having to sign some autograph (there were days when her popularity was annoying, even if the inhabitants of Sinnoh were little intrusive towards her), Cynthia turned away from her beer and the counter to fall face to face with a woman whose face, masked by sunglasses, suggested a person both young and beautiful.

"It isn't."

A thin smile appeared on the newcomer's face who sat down elegantly. One thing was certain, a small bar like this was a very impromptu place to accommodate a person with so much manners.

Ironically, Cynthia thought that she wasn't the only one to look out of place here.

"Thank you very much, sits are rare at this hour it would seem."

A pronounced accent. Galar? Unova?

As if reading her mind, the woman declared in a sweet voice.

"I'm from Kalos. For a vacation, let's say...away from the excitement of my home."

Kalos. Cynthia decided that the Kalosian accent made a person much more attractive than initially.

"Ah yes. I heard that you have a new Champion, the region must be in turmoil."

The woman seemed to find the reflection amusing and approached Cynthia gently, so as to make the conversation audible only for the two of them.

"You certainly know about what you're talking about, don't you?"

Her perfume was lavender.

"Do you want an autograph?"

"As strange as it sounds, I'm not a fan of autographs. But it's flattering that you offer one yourself."

Cynthia shrugged.

"You recognized me and yet remained neutral, I admire your spirit."

The stranger laughed softly, a kind laugh, a pleasant laugh.

"Well with your style and your presence, it's difficult to miss you. You are quite famous even in Kalos. As for my spirit...let's say that I have the opportunity to meet celebrities of all kinds during my work. Sadly, I lost the ability to be impressed for so little. A human being remains a human being after all."

Cynthia couldn't help but smile. If only more people thought like her, perhaps she would be more often in peace.

"I must admit I agree. I am delighted to have been able to meet you Miss, but the night is starting to get closer and I would like to hit the road at dawn. When I'll finished my drink, you'll be left in peace. "

That evening, Cynthia didn't leave after her drink and didn't return to her hotel alone.

-o- 

"And here I thought you wouldn't take more than two hours to visit Roark...But no, you're back at the end of the morning the next day. Everything can happen..."

He was ironic. He was ironic and Cynthia didn't like it.

"Humor doesn't suit you Rowan. Go back to your serious look that scares everyone please. I prefer you that way."

Rowan rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to guess that you had a good evening?"

In any case, the dark shadows under her eyes were less visible than before, a sign that she had rested a bit. If only Rowan had known that Cynthia had to be sent to Oreburgh City to take the time to sleep, he would have done so sooner.

"It wasn't bad."

"So mysterious..."

Cynthia smiled in secret and decided to return to work.

Spending the night with a stranger was not something she usually did.

It had been years since Cynthia had had a relationship, her work as a Champion and her research taking up all her time. In addition, the day before yesterday, it had never occurred to her to couple with a woman. Obviously she had already found some attractive in her life, but the Kalosian had, it seemed, broken down all the conscious and unconscious barriers that Cynthia had erected.

In the cozy atmosphere of the bar and under the smell of the increasing number of drinks, the two women had spoken a lot.

About their region. The love that the Kalosian had for her native land seemed to be equivalent to Cynthia's passion for Sinnoh...They had talked about Pokémon too. A lot.

It had started with the legends of Sinnoh, since the Kalosian, aware of Cynthia's speciality, had asked harmless questions that were nevertheless interesting for the researcher. Then it had drifted on the national specificities of their region. If Sinnoh had its myths, Kalos also had its share of mysteries surrounding the Pokémon; among them the Mega Evolution, which, according to the stranger, would certainly democratize and overcome the boundaries of Kalos, if the words of the new Champion were to be believed (Cynthia, not having listened to the speech of this Champion, couldn't know what it was about though). And of course, their way of training Pokémon. Cynthia had learned with surprise that the Kalos native was a trainer, her team being complete with six creatures.

_ "I could challenge you to a friendly battle..." _

_ "Against the Champion of Sinnoh? It could be interesting... I'm sure we'll have the opportunity to fight one day. Fate can sometimes play tricks on us." _

Cynthia hadn't asked more questions. She had said that as a joke, yet the answer of the Kalosian had been serious. "Interesting" huh ...at no time had she seemed scared of the idea of facing her.

Cynthia remembered feeling particularly excited at this response. At that time, the absence of fear had made the Kalosian much more desirable. She didn't know when the discussion had turn flirtatious, Cynthia had lost the habit of this sort of thing, maybe from the start? 

Nor at what moment she had felt her body want something other than a friendly conversation, there again, perhaps since when she had looked at her? When she had smell her perfume?

In any case, at the exit of the bar, the sky was black and Cynthia's lips were busy ravishing those of her partner for the night.

She didn't know her name.

But she now knew the softness of her body and the amplitude of her melodious voice.

She didn't know who she was.

But she now knew which places were sensitive to her.

No Cynthia was not used to sleeping with strangers. And no doubt she would not retry the experience.

It had been the accumulation of fatigue, constant preoccupations, annoyance towards those around her, the lack of human contact and especially alcohol that had made this experience possible.

Cynthia didn't regret it though. And she knew that the stranger, whose shy smile the next morning had implied that she wasn't used to this kind of thing either, didn't regret it either.

Surely she would not see her again.

But at least, as Rowan had prescribed so well, she had forgotten herself for a night.   


-o-

  
It wasn't until three years later, three years after her coronation as Champion of the Kalos League, that Diantha set foot again on Sinnoh.

It was cold there. Too cold in her opinion. But she assumed that she had no right to make celebrity whims today. After all, she was not here as a movie star but as a Champion.

From afar, she saw Leon, the Galar Champion, waving his hand. He too had just arrived it seemed.

She walked towards him slowly, her heels not allowing her to go at too fast a pace, and smiled politely.

"Hi Diantha, it's been a while!"

"Hello my dear Leon, it's been a while indeed. I am glad to see you again."

The Galarian's Charizard made an enthusiastic growl. One thing was certain, Leon and his best friend were still excited about everything and anything. Diantha, by nature calmer and (even if she didn't want to admit it) more sensitive, found the company of the Champion of Galar particularly pleasant.

Despite his status, Leon remained a simple person. He loved the attention people gave him and was one of those stars enjoying to exchange a few words with his fans. Nice, optimistic and inclined to talk, Leon was like his Charizard which, despite the dangerousness of its species, had a nature where malice didn't exist. Leon, even if sometimes tiring, was probably the closest Champion to Diantha. And certainly a colleague and a friend on whom she could count.

Well if she were honest, internationally, she knew only a few Champions.

Since the cataclysms that came one after another in recent years in the world, no international meeting had been launched since she became Champion.

Today was the first time in 4 years that all the Pokémon Champions of the world met. A meeting which, at the time, had been annual.

It was important for the cohesion of the regions where the leagues were established. If too many differences in the ways of treating trainers and their course were put in place, the balance between the regions was shattered.

Moreover, in these dark days, the population spirit was at a low point. So, beyond their meeting, the idea of organizing a fight between the most powerful trainers of the world was, for the leagues, a way to make people forget their trauma, to lift their spirit. Only for a moment.

Because it had to be said: everyone was wondering who would be next.

It had started three years ago with Hoenn, where eco-terrorists had awakened the Gods of the Earth and the Ocean with the dubious goal to reorganize the planet. Shortly stopped by the league and the intervention of the God of the sky Rayquaza, the legendary creatures had nevertheless made Hoenn suffer many losses following the demonstration of their destructive power.

A few months later, Unova region had to deal with Team Plasma, a sect having grown enough for their initial slogan, "liberation of Pokémon", had become a cult where only their guru were entitled of life or death on his subjects.

Although the losses were less colossal than in Hoenn, the international press had long wondered what would have happened if all the members of the Unova league hadn't united to stop Zekrom, the dark Dragon awakened by this madness. It was moreover at the end of these events that the young Iris had been promoted to the rank of Champion, that Alder had left to her not without a great pride.

Obviously, dark schemes had also taken place in Kalos, where the president of a large corporation and his employees had invested in the restoration of a mass destruction weapon, using the powers of the evil Yveltal, in order to plunge the world in a new and more beautiful era.

But this story had hardly been talked about. Because Interpol had managed to communicate only meager information about the real threat of the weapon. And no one, apart from the league and the trainers involved in the story, had known about Yveltal's awakening. Besides, Diantha herself hadn't even had to intervene. Because a young trainer, alongside their friends, had managed to stop the plan in extremis. This young trainer was still completing their Pokemon journey at the moment, since after a fierce fight against Diantha, they had ended up losing against Gardevoir's blows. They had promised to come back to challenge her one day. To become the Champion of Kalos.

Diantha was impatient to see them again, if anyone could defeat her, it would be them.

But the most terrifying events had probably taken place in Sinnoh, two years ago.  Diantha had learned a lot about the subject, had spent many hours looking for new information. 

Out of indignation for this region which she had only visited once at the begining.

Out of compassion for what her colleagues in the Sinnoh league had to live afterwards. 

Out of sadness for this woman who was so passionate about the myths with whom she had spent an intense night. 

But above all, out of fear.

That night at the Oreburgh City bar, Cynthia had talked to her about Dialgua and Palkia, the founders of Sinnoh, the masters of time and space. Their power. The cult that was devoted to them. The respect they inspired. 

She had also told her the legends of the three Pokemon of the lakes. The mystery that enveloped them. The aura and the kindness they exuded. The balance of the whole world depended on the creatures resting in Sinnoh.

And if Sinnoh was wiped off the map in one way or another, then by extension, the whole planet was too.

That was the power of the legends of Sinnoh.

And that was what the Team Galactic terrorists had disturbed. They had upset the balance of the world. 

And unlike Hoenn's eco-terrorists, they had done this knowingly, with the certainty and madness of suicide bombers. Hoenn's eco-terrorists wanted to reorganize the world, Sinnoh's eco-terrorists wanted to destroy it. And in this madness, their leader, Cyrus, had disturbed the unshakeable. Awakened the darkness, awakened the demon, awakened the other part of God.

By capturing the essence of all things, by unleashing the anger of Dialga and Palkia, he had called the imperfect, the other.

No one among the civilians knew the whole story. Nobody knew the implication and the actors of this drama. And few knew the name and role of these legendary Pokémons in the balance of the world.

And Diantha had read a lot of wacky theories about the dark shadow that had covered Sinnoh for a few hours.

The Earth had trembled that day. Diantha remembered, her coffee had stained her dress.

Leon had said to her:

"It was Giratina."

As if it were obvious.

The Champion of Galar had heard it from Alder who had learned from Steven who had asked the Champion of Sinnoh.

Giratina.

It was a name that now only the high-level trainers of the leagues knew.

Over two years ago it was a forgotten myth, a name that no one would have heard.  Now, for the most powerful people on the planet, Giratina was synonymous with fear.

Diantha had never dared to contact Sinnoh's Champion, what would she have said to her?

Anyway, if she believed Malva, a colleague from the Kalos elite four, Cynthia was not inclined to speak.

Since the defeat of Team Galactic, Cynthia had gradually shut herself from the world.

Opening her league only two months a year and no longer appearing in the media, the Champion of Sinnoh, formerly already full of mysteries, had become mute.

"It'll be funny to see everyone gathered here. I hope that our welcoming party won't be too cold!"

Diantha scoffed. As if they were going to have any party.

"It's already cold enough if you ask me."

Leon laughed loudly and returned Charizard to its pokeball.

"Still as stuck-up as ever I see. I dream of a day when you won't complain."

"Sorry to be sensitive."

The man's laugh increased. Diantha didn't pay attention (she was too used to Leon to  be offended by his rudeness). Instead, she went on seriously.

"I hope holding the first Champion meeting in Sinnoh is a good idea."

Tarak glanced around the deserted surroundings of the airport.

"Well, of course it's not a very touristic region anymore. But...but I know. I worry too. I don't know what we're going to find."

Or rather who they were going to find and in what state.

Diantha tightened her scarf.

She didn't like Sinnoh.


	2. The seven stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say...that I thought about making the story about corruption in the Pokémon world. Corruption among the elite I mean, the high-level trainers. But as the story went, it just seemed like Cynthia wasn't the best choice of a protagonist/antagonist. She just hasn't the mind of a corrupted person. I can't see her as evil. At all.
> 
> Soooo if one day I follow that route, maybe I'll write about Sabrina. In the manga, she is a Team Rocket member after all. Her journey to the dark side and her redemption could be interesting to explore (besides, I totally love her lmao). Or I could just take Nessa and make her super OOC just for the fun of it. Aaaah, all the Gym leaders of Galar (+ Sonya and Leon) have so much potential...  
> A story about corruption involving Rose and some of the Galarian elite could be reaaaaally intense...the drama...the drama!!  
> Ah. Sorry. I'm rambling now.
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
> The begining of the meeting! We'll see some interesting characters enter the scene.
> 
> Have a nice read! =)

The meeting room was simple. Simple because only a large table and a few chairs were there. With its gray painted walls and ill-adjusted lights, Diantha couldn't help but think that this room was like Sinnoh: morbid.

The Kalosian Champion was used to have a warm welcome from her fans wherever she went, especially when the bright Leon accompanied her. Here, the airport-league journey had taken place in freezing silence. People had hardly looked at them. As if just seeing strangers scared the inhabitants of Sinnoh.

What idiocy.

"Just by seeing your face, I feel like you again want to complain."

Diantha rolled her eyes.

Leon was not wrong. But she didn't want to admit it. He was the only one who could bear with her whims and spoiled ways. But that didn't mean she found his thoughts about her bad temper funny. Quite the contrary.

Diantha took her seat elegantly to her comrade's left.

"Excuse me for having standards."

The Galarian chuckled but didn't answer, too busy watching the other Champions taking their place.

Kalos, Galar, Unova, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and of course Sinnoh.

All the representatives of the Pokemon leagues around the world, the seven most powerful trainers on the planet, were gathered around this table today.

Diantha took a critical look at each of them, seeing some of them in the flesh for the first time.

The trainer at the end of the table was named Lance, the dragon specialist. Diantha remembered seeing a video of his defeat against a young trainer from Kanto. An anthology fight.

His Dragonite had strongly inspired Leon to train his Charizard. Lance was now the Champion of the Johto region. Unfortunately for Diantha, his clothing tastes didn't seem to have changed since his past in Kanto. A red...cape.

Who could wear a red cape seriously?! For a fine fashion connoisseur like Diantha, Lance's vision burned her eyes. She preferred to turn away quickly to focus on the young trainer at Lance's right.

Young yes indeed.

He must have been...15, maybe 16? She knew that the gifted trainer from Kanto was a young man with excessive power, whose title of Champion had been given at only 10 years old. But Diantha had seen photos of him and remembered his fight against Lance 6 years ago...and one thing was certain, this boy wasn't Red.

And seeing the sly smile he gave her, he knew she was wondering who he was. He looked haughty and full of himself. Diantha already didn't like him.

So Kanto and Johto aside, Leon had warned Diantha that Iris wouldn't be there to represent Unova. Her young age excused her from this kind of work. Instead, Alder had volunteered to complete the task. Diantha had never met the former Unova Champion, but the old man's lecherous look made her think it had been for the better.

In the end, the only decent man in this room (Diantha considered Leon as a Pokémon and not as a human) was to Cynthia's left, opposite Leon. Dressed in a custom suit and upright in his seat, Diantha recognized the presence of this man as that of Steven Stone, the Champion of Hoenn.

When his eyes met hers, Steven smiled politely, nodding. No lecherous look or sly smile. A respectful and simple gesture. If only all Champions could be like him...

The exchange between Diantha and Steven seemed not to escape the Champion of Sinnoh who, seated near the gentleman, stared in turn at Diantha.

The Kalosian shivered.

Cynthia's clothing tastes, as well as her presence, were the same as when they had met 3 years ago. No one wore black with as much style as the researcher. No one could command as much respect by their mere presence as her.

However, unlike 3 years ago, Cynthia's gaze seemed empty, devoid of all emotion. A very violent contrast to the passionate and self-confident person she had been.

If Cynthia had recognized Diantha, she didn't show it and turned away to resume her conversation in a low voice with Steven.

Not that Diantha had expected a warm welcome (after all, they were just strangers, a night spent together meant nothing), but a smile would still have been pleasant. Or at least a nod.

Diantha pursed her lips. She was not used to being ignored. She didn't like it. 

She was too good to be cast aside.  Leon, seeming to notice his friend's growing irritation, prepared to say something but was stopped by Alder's thundering voice.

"Well, now that everyone has arrived and is comfortable, I think it's time for us to start, don't you think?"

Little by little all the discussions stopped and six pairs of eyes turned to the former Champion of Unova who, standing at the end of the table, had all of the experienced and wise figure he was ("or could be...When he wanted", Diantha thought with skepticism)

"Being the elder of this meeting, I allow myself today to be the one announcing the start of our festivities. Sorry Kiddo, your turn isn't today."

The teenager next to Lance shrugged disinterestedly.

"Suit yourself Grandpa."

Alder smiled while Lance and Steven giggled in amusement. Was it only Diantha who found this kid insolent?

"First of all, I wanted to thank you all for being here today. With all the events of the past few years, it's a miracle that each Champion has found the time to come. Or at least in the case of Kiddo and I, a representative of each region. Thank you all. And also thanks to the Champion of Sinnoh for agreeing to welcome us on her land."

Cynthia nodded calmly as polite applause rang out here and there in the room.

Seeing that she didn't intend to say more, Steven rose from his seat elegantly to take over.

"And it is an honor for all of us around this table to participate in this assembly. But I think it is time to put an end to all these courtesies and get to the core of the matter. We have a lot to discuss and I doubt that one day will be enough."

Diantha heard the brat sigh "At last! I was going to fall asleep" and focused with annoyance on what was to follow.

-o- 

As expected, the meeting lasted a long time. From the window, the sun could be seen, descending dangerously on the horizon, ready to give way to twilight.

Still, it looked like no league representative was paying attention.

Many things had been discussed. Among them of course, the economic management of the leagues, their place in their home region, the situation of gym leaders and of course the way Pokémon journeys and Pokémon centers were organized.

Each region had its specificities of course, but the terms of the league place in the life of the citizens had to be similar for each region.

Thus, the first part of the meeting, occupied in detailing and helping the expansion of certain leagues (like that of Hoenn which had lost its attractiveness since Groudon's and Kyogre's awakening) had gone off without a hitch.

It was during the second part that the tone had changed. Each Champion was asked to give a detailed account of the events experienced in recent years. Not only to be clear where everyone stand but also to think about defense strategies if new threats came up.

Steven, Alder and Diantha had played their part without real apprehension. All had remained professional, their story had not only helped the assembly to perceive faults in their current system but also to create particular bonds between them.

Each of them, in their own way, had experienced a similar fear and helplessness. To be Champion, to have the most powerful Pokémon, to be regarded as the protector of the people. And yet to be unable to change the course of events, being reduced to the status of mere human, by the legendary forces of nature or simply the madness of men, had been a lesson in humility for each of them. Even the young Blue, the unbearable replacement for Red to represent Kanto at the meeting, had been silent.

Even though he hadn't experienced similar attacks, like everyone he knew...that the danger was real. That the limits of the leagues were much smaller than one could imagine.  In their hands was the most powerful object in history. In their hands were the Poké Balls, able of enslaving creatures as mystical as they were millennia old. And they...were just humans.

This series of attacks had taught the Champions the humility of those who knew the hidden side of power.

The Pokémon were their friends yes. Humans lived in peace with them yes. But some of them, the legends, the Gods, were above all the product of nature. They existed, they were here. They weren't just some inventions. Unconquerable, terrible, ferocious.

And that...that nobody shouldn't forget it. As leagues Champions, they no longer had the right to forget it.

The legends existed. And mere humans shouldn't land their eyes on them them. Not anymore.

Blue's strangely calm voice then resounded after a short silence.

"You know, since Red became Champion of Kanto, he hasn't stopped training. He cut himself off from the world, cut himself off from everything. No more contact with his mother or my grandfather...sometimes, letters from him reach me via his Pidgeot. He just tells me a few orders for the league that I have to transmit. That's how he appointed me gym leader of Viridian city you know? Like that too that I knew I had to come here to represent him."

No one interrupted Blue. The closed faces of Alder and Lance indicated to Diantha an intense concentration. She didn't know where the youngest of the meeting was going, but she easily guessed that it was rare for him to give up his mocking mask of narcissism.

Suddenly, immersed in his reflections, the boy seemed older. He now looked like the gym leader he was.

Diantha glanced at Leon and saw his solemn face. It was obvious that he found Blue too young. Too young to be a gym leader, too young to work for a league, too young to make that face and speak in that tone.

And Diantha, who had, like many, started her Pokémon journey at 10, wondered if it was hypocritical of her to agree with him.

"But I've often wondered...what Red could find so good in cutting himself off from the world. He has been the undefeated Champion of Kanto for years. He's a living legend! In his place, I would so taking it easy with my fans, living confortably and showing myself on screens every second..."

Steven, in his calm voice, asked what everyone thought.

"What are you trying to say Blue?"

The boy smiled and shrugged.

"Just that Red too, like some of you around the table, has experienced things."

Diantha couldn't interpret the fleeting glance he gave Cynthia.

"He dismantled Team Rocket on his own when he was only ten years old...shortly after facing their questionable experiences...I don't know what Red saw at that time. Nor the power he has right now. But shortly before advancing to the elite 4, Red had been seen in Lavander Town leaving a former Team Rocket laboratory. People had seen him coming out of there shortly after a mysterious Pokémon, something unknown, escaped. Red has filled his Pokedex. Grandpa told me that he had even captured the uncapturable, the unreported."

Leon, for the first time, intervened in surprise.

"Do you think he went after an unidentified Pokémon and caught it?"

Blue stared at the Galarian Champion smugly.

"I just believe that Red had seen things. Fought things. And crossed swords with what the humanity can create the most dark. And that he's still, today, seeking power to flee from his demons."

One thing was certain, the gym leader of Viridian city had the art of telling stories in a dramatic way.

Alder whispered thoughtfully.

"An unidentified Pokémon...I didn't even know it was possible..."

Neither did Diantha. She wondered what it could look like. Even the legends could be listed...This Pokemon had to be...created, even invented, so as not to be in the files. Strange...

Strange...

What type could such a monster be? And above all...how powerful was he?

Diantha's heart was beating fast, the world still harbored many mysteries...

As if reading her mind, Blue resumed.

"In any case, what I am saying is that we've reached a deadlock. Red is certainly the most powerful trainer the world has ever known. Yet he too remains prey to his own darkness. All of us are fallible. And I doubt that knowing that and fighting invisible threats will protect us from the next terrorists...if there are any."

Lance patted the Kanto representative's head proudly.

"Well said Kid! Worrying too much about this is useless. After all, nobody knows if other threats will see the light of day. And if so, as the leagues have done so well in Sinnoh, Unova and Hoenn, we'll fight against them. And we'll win. As usual!"

If the speech seemed to convince most of the Champions, Cynthia got up from her chair, drawing the intention to her imposing stature.

After a long silence spent staring at each Champion one by one, the woman declared in a deep voice.

"I must show my disagreement."

Diantha was certain to have seen Steven sigh.

Lance blinked.

"What, you're not telling me that you're going to establish a plan of attack for threats that do not yet exist? Please tell me that I haven't come all this way from Johto to hear that..."

Blue and Leon giggled but Cynthia remained stone-faced.

"No. It would be stupid indeed."

And, as quickly as she had stood up, Cynthia sat down again and walled herself in an impassive silence.

It was...weird.

This woman had nothing to do with the Cynthia that Diantha had known.

Mysterious and eccentric, Cynthia had been at their first encounter. However, at no time had she been harsh or unapproachable. 

Today, the Champion of Sinnoh was as cold as her region. Glacial. Not a smile, not an emotion showing from her eyes, not a single moment when her posture had relaxed, as if she was constantly on guard.

Diantha didn't know what to do with this Cynthia.

To be honest, she had been eager to find the charming woman she had known in Sinnoh for a night. If only to speak to her as a colleague and not as a tourist having to pass incognito. She had wished to get to know her, without secret, with ease, since it had been obvious they had a lot in common.

In short, Diantha had waited to be able to get to talk to Cynthia in order to perhaps make her more than a distant colleague. A recurring acquaintance in her life maybe?

The fact that the Champion of Sinnoh had a body to die for was just a bonus, of course.

But obviously; fate had decided to make Cynthia an icy person, typically the kind that disgusted Diantha, who, because of her job, loved communication and...well smiles.

Probably three years ago, alcohol had made Cynthia a much more attractive person than usual.

No doubt the two women had been too inhibited that carnal desire had taken precedence over their thoughts and feelings.

Yes. It was a very likely explanation.

Alder's voice suddenly interrupted Diantha's thoughts.

"Well, given that we've made good progress today, I suggest focusing tomorrow on the issue of the Alolan League and the organization of the friendly match between two of our champions in two months. So we can adjourn today and sleep peacefully. Does everyone agree?"

The program seemed satisfactory and Diantha found herself nodding with the rest of the group.

Once the goodbyes were bid, she followed Leon towards the exit of the building.

Arriving at the entrance, the two Champions discovered with dismay that it was raining heavily.

"This morning the snow, now the rain...I really hate Sinnoh."

Tarak shrugged.

"It's not that bad, if we wait a bit, I'm sure it'll calm down..."

"Don't count on it."

Leon and Diantha turned to the source of the voice, and saw Steven and Cynthia approaching them. Once at their level, the Champion of Hoenn resumed.

"Sinnoh's storms tend to last for several days, it would be a miracle to see a cloudless sky tomorrow. Even more so tonight."

Diantha groaned as Leon patted her gently on the shoulder in appeasement.

Using Flight would be too dangerous too...what a nightmare. Diantha swore this region was cursed.

"Oh...well we're going to get a little wet, it's not that bad..."

"It's out of the question I go out in the rain."

"Your Gardevoir can teleport us right?"

Diantha made an outraged exclamation.

"Do you really think I'm going to wake up Gardevoir at this hour?! She would never forgive me. And she needs her full sleep. It's her beauty secret."

Leon rolled his eyes.

"You and your Pokémon are snooty..."

"And you and your Pokémon are brutes."

Steven, seeming not to know if this was a real argument, glanced at Cynthia who seemed to be analysing Diantha with a straight face.

As usual, she would be of no help to him…

"Huuum...listen, there's a rest room inside the building. If you want you can sleep on the sofa."

As if Steven had made a fatal mistake, Leon's eyes widened, terrified.

Diantha, meanwhile, stared coldly at the Champion of Hoenn.

"My dear Steven...I do not have the habit of sleeping in such awful conditions..."

Suddenly, thunder was heard outside and the pouring rain redoubled. Diantha closed her eyes.

"But...it looks like I don't have much choice, right?"

Steven and Leon smiled weakly. The Hoenn native put a hand on his hip.

"Well then, I think I'm staying with you."

"Didn't you book a hotel?"

Steven smiled at Leon politely.

"Yes. But like you, I am reluctant to leave in this storm. In addition, this will be an opportunity to get to know each other better."

It was true that due to their geographic distance, the regions of Galar and Kalos had little contact with Hoenn, Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh. Leon himself, even if Champion for a little longer than Diantha, could count on the tips of his fingers his interactions with Steven.

Not giving Diantha time to refuse the man's company, Leon replied in his usual cheerful tone.

"Well it would be a pleasure to have you among us Steven! And it's cool b'cause I have a few questions to ask you...I know that the introduction of mega-evolution is going well in your region, I wanted to know how you did organized it..."

And so, Steven and Leon found themselves engaged in a lively discussion while behind, Diantha and Cynthia followed in silence.

-o-

Diantha didn't know where to start. Even though she liked silence enough, she wasn't used to it when she was surrounded by people. And Cynthia, by her behavior of the day, made her more uncomfortable than anything else.

However, when she saw the enthusiasm of Leon who spoke with great gestures under the discreet laughters of Steven, she couldn't help taking example.

"Steven looks very familiar with your league buildings..."

"He is."

"Do you mind if we invest the rest room? Steven proposed it, but it is your area after all."

"It will be fine."

Diantha sighed.

As she had expected, the discussion had come to nothing.

The journey to the rest room dragged on and Diantha thought of only one thing: taking a hot bath when she returned to Kalos.

Cynthia's neutral voice suddenly surprised her.

"I was surprised to learn that you were the Kalosian Champion."

Ah.

So Cynthia hadn't forgotten her in the end.

"I couldn't really reveal my identity to you that night, could I? I was on holidays incognito... are you waiting for an apology?"

"No."

There was a short silence. Diantha wondered if Cynthia was thinking of her next words. She didn't seem to. She was not one to hesitate. However, this awkwardness...Was Diantha the only one to feel it?

"The Kalosian League is doing well."

"Um...yes."

"Since you've been a Champion, I mean. It's doing well. Better."

Diantha didn't really know. It was true that her league was a rather sensitive subject internationally.

Considered by many to be the least attractive league due to its economic model, the Kalosian League was unpopular.

Each league offered trainers a special challenge. Sometimes it was the Champions themselves, like Leon, Red or Cynthia, who wore the colors of their region internationally.

Sometimes it was simply the region itself, like Unova and its cityscapes well ahead of its time, Hoenn where the Ocean took an inherent place in the journey of any trainer, or Johto and its folklore so unique, full of legends and mysteries. But... Kalos was special.

Diantha, who was supposed to make the Pokémon challenge attractive, was better known as a renowned actress than as a Champion. So much so that many critics questioned her position, thinking she wasn't that much of a trainer at all.

Likewise, Kalos was known abroad for its luxury and elitist nature. If the Battle Chateau offered an interesting challenge for trainers, it wasn't open to all and closed many doors to the more adventurous. Mega Evolution too, the very symbol of the Kalosian league, was a particularly risky practice and difficult to master. Not only the equipment to use it was rare, but trainers also had to be particularly talented and have special ties to their Pokémon to use it safely.

Thus, only a certain category of person had access to this skill.

Yes. Kalos has, nothing more or less, a snob league.

Diantha was trying to fix it. That was why she had given Hoenn the opportunity to test the Mega Evolution. But...but there was still a long way to go.

"I wish I could agree with you. But we both know how Kalos is doing."

Cynthia blinked but turned her attention back to the road. Steven and Leon had entered a room which was certainly the infamous rest room.

Before following them inside, Cynthia murmured.

"All of our leagues are going through a dark period. You are not to blame for that."   


  



	3. A little rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made everyone with an Holo Caster because I like this thing lmao.  
> Think of it as a device that hasn't been affected by Lysandre's fall...I think a great corporation like his must have survived and that someone has taken over the business in his place or something. Don't think too much about it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter will please you!!  
> Have a nice read, a nice day and stay safe!

  
Diantha lay down on the sofa in front of the television with a groan. She was already aching just thinking about the night she was going to spend on it.

Leon, seated on one of the two mattresses placed on the ground alongside Steven, laughed.

"Come on Diantha, it could be worse. At least we're in the warm."

"I know you and Charizard are used to camping in unsavory places, but don't ask normal humans to suffer in silence."

Steven, in his eternal courteous air, answered before Leon could open his mouth.

"Well, I have to be as abnormal as Leon if I find myself lucky to be here in this case."

Leon patted Steven on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Don't pay attention to her, Diantha is always complaining about anything and everything. A real star."

"I guess she chose her second career well, right?"

Leon laughed and Diantha smiled.

Steven had referred to her star job as "second career" and not first. He considered her to be a real colleague.

Obviously for the introduction of the Mega Evolution in Hoenn, Diantha had corresponded with him. But the exchanges had only been made by letters and different interlocutors. They had never met before today.

And Diantha began to regret it.

Today, Steven had been the only person wise enough to raise the debate and move the meeting forward. He was serious and polite. At least one person here...because with all the good-for-nothings the champions of the leagues were, Diantha wasn't sure she could have survived the afternoon.

Without realizing it, Diantha, Steven and Leon were engaged in an animated discussion which ended up drifting on the weather of Sinnoh.

"To say that the last time I came, it was magnificent...cold certainly but magnificent..."

"We can't always win Diantha."

Steven intervened with a smile.

"It is true that the weather in Sinnoh is very whimsical. In Hoenn, there is a belief that the weather echoes the mood of the locals. Because legendary Pokémon always hear men's moods and respond to them in their terms."

Diantha found the belief beautiful. Leon was rather surprised.

"And you Steven, do you believe this?"

Steven shrugged.

"Having faced Groudon and Kyogre, I doubt they desire to respond to the moods of humans...But I find this belief filled with poetry and meaning."

Leon nodded.

"Um, if you apply it to Sinnoh, that means the locals are always in a bad mood. Well, when you see how cold their Champion is, it wouldn't surprise me."

Diantha pouted while Steven felt compelled to intervene calmly.

"Cynthia hasn't always been like that. She is just stressed by the meeting and her work for the league."

So everyone has noticed Cynthia's strange behavior.

Diantha found it surprising that Leon was the first to talk about it. She had vaguely told him about her meeting with Cynthia during her holidays and he had, at the time, been very excited about it.

Leon and Cynthia, in the previous meetings before their interruption, were always present when one of them was absent. Thus, they never had an encounter in the flesh. Mostly because Cynthia always put her work for Sinnoh before her international duty and Leon had at the time, a lot of work to do. Galar having, unlike others regions, a very young league and the Gym Challenge had been to build from start to finish. If today Galar offered an incredible sporting competition every two years, it was only thanks to the efforts of Leon, the Macro Cosmos business and the league, who had thrown themselves into the fray to make the best challenge a league could offer. So, hearing that his friend Diantha had met the famous Champion of Sinnoh had been a source of excitement for him. Loving challenge, he had always wondered how strong the champions of other regions were... especially the trainer of the terrifying Garchomp.

"Yeah, well, she barely said hello to me...I wanted an autograph."

Diantha raised an eyebrow.

"You want an autograph from Cynthia?"

"My little brother loves her Garchomp. He dreams of seeing a fight between him and my Charizard one day..."

Steven smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to give you one."

"Given the way she stared at Diantha and me, I doubt it..."

Diantha tilted her head to the side. Cynthia had actually watched them aggressively? It was true that she had met her gaze more than once (that said, by dint of looking for her it wasn't surprising...)

But at no time had she found her aggressive. Simply neutral.

It was Steven who answered her question by looking at Diantha with an expression filled with mystery.

"Cynthia isn't the type to judge someone without having at least spoken to them once. She may have been curious about you...this is the first time she has met the two of you. Officially."

Officially. Officially.

The word looped into Diantha's head. And when her gaze met Steven's clever eyes, she understood.

He knew.

Oh no he knew.

Surprised by this revelation, she turned her head and blushed slightly. The amused look of the Champion of Hoenn irritated her somewhat.

Or maybe he didn't know anything and she was imagining things? It wouldn't be the first time she read a situation too deeply after all.

Not understanding the unspoken exchange of his colleagues and surprised by the unusual behavior of the proud Diantha, Leon intervened.

"Yeah, in any case, Cynthia is cold. And I hope that she'll cheer up before the end of the meeting."

Steven smiled without adding anything.

The discussion quickly moved on, but in the dark and upset night of Sinnoh, Diantha wondered if Steven, too, wanted Cynthia to calm down...

-o-

"I was able to talk to your Kalosian before sleeping."

"It's two in the morning Steven. Why aren't YOU sleeping?"

Cynthia waited for a while before picking up her Holo Caster and adding.

"And she's not my Kalosian."

Steven's answer was almost instantaneous (Cynthia couldn't even dream of typing so quickly on a screen).

"I can't sleep. Many things await me in Hoenn. And this meeting only reminded me of it. Ah. And the Champion of Galar snores."

Cynthia rolled her eyes. She knew Steven didn't care about Leon's snoring and thus preferred to ignore the end of his message (she knew that he wanted, in his own way, to make her regret not having stayed with them)

"This meeting reminded all of us of our duty."

In view of the time taken to answer, Cynthia guessed that her interlocutor was thinking deeply about the way he was going to express himself.

The Champion of Sinnoh yawned.

She too couldn't sleep. But unlike Steven, her battle with sleep was daily. No matter how tired she was, her dark circles or her shaky legs, her brain refused to give her rest.

Or rather, she refused to give herself some. Because each time she passed into the Kingdom of dreams, images she preferred not to see invaded her, terror paralyzing her mind. And sometimes, even awake, even in broad daylight, she saw again... those eyes...these yellow eyes...these eyes from another world...

No.

No.

Not now.

She couldn't let herself get carried away now.

Her Holo Caster indicated a new message from Steven.

"Cynthia...are you still sure...about tomorrow I mean?"

They had had this discussion a hundred times.

Steven, since the end of the events linked to Team Galactic, was the only real human contact Cynthia had.

Of course, her grandmother, sister, Rowan and the members of her league had had a few conversations with her, but never more deeply than necessary.

In a few months Cynthia had decided to rent a small isolated apartment near the lake Acuity, thus withdrawing from the population and fulfilling her duties for the league only from a distance.

She did her best to help rebuild Sinnoh but never stayed more than two weeks at a place.

She just couldn't stand it.

Rowan had told her that she was the shadow of herself, that even at the time when she threw herself into her research, she had never been as disturbing as today.

But the truth was, Cynthia couldn't do anything about it. Her research, her writings, she could no longer touch them. She was afraid of them.

Pokémon fights made her empty and more than once during a training, Garchomp and Togekiss had had to shake her to make her come back to her, because flashes were paralyzing her.

Her psychologist had told her that she was making progress.

But she had seen in his eyes that he just didn't want to show that he was as clueless as she was.

As for Steven, he understood more or less what was going on, having had a similar experience, to a lesser degree. But even if she didn't tell him everything, speaking with the calm and intelligent fossil specialist was pleasant and soothing.

When he didn't have an existential crisis at 2am of course.

"Yes, I'm sure Steven. I know what I have to do."

She knew he didn't agree with this choice. She knew it. But Cynthia was used to be alone. To fight alone. Why would it change?

"You know I'll be against you right?"

"I know."

"And you know your Kalosian will certainly be too?"

Cynthia bit her lip.

Steven had been there when Cynthia watched the first battle of the freshly coronated Kalosian Champion on television three years ago. She had been surprised but also elated to find that the charming tourist with whom she had spent a night was none other than the most powerful trainer in Kalos.

Arguably powerful was an understatement, for even on a small screen, the power married with the elegant refinement of Diantha's Gardevoir had dazzled Cynthia.

One thing was certain, she understood better why Diantha had seemed interested in the idea of facing her team.

Seeing how Cynthia was transcended by the performance, Steven had inquired about the situation and Cynthia had briefly summarized the events. ("Only you can fall for an international star without knowing their identity!")

And now, he teased her from time to time on what he called: "her star crush".

He was particularly amused by the meeting and had imagined many ways to embarrass Cynthia.

Which...were unlikely to work.

"I am prepared for it."

Even from here she could see Steven sadly shaking his head.

"She has a temper you know? She's far from being in a loss for words. Just tonight I heard her complain at least twenty times. I don't know how she feels about you but I doubt she'll let you get away with this easily."

Cynthia had been dealing with an alcohol-inhibited, charming, caring and sexy Diantha. But she had no doubt that to have such a brilliant career in showbiz and to have risen as Champion of the most elitist league in the world, Diantha must have a special personality.

But that wasn't what would stop Cynthia.

Steven, Rowan, her family...no one would stop her.

Even less the Champion of Kalos.

-o-

It was while eating her cold and unsuitable for her diet breakfast that Diantha told herself for the hundredth time that she hated Sinnoh.

"Stop frowning Diantha…"

Easy to say for Leon, he could gobble up anything without it affecting his weight...and what...was it fish or an omelet this gooey thing?

Steven's peaceful voice interrupted the silence of the common room the three Champions had chosen for residence.

"Sinnoh has supply issues at the moment. The crops are bad and international trade has been badly affected by the earthquakes caused by Giratina. Many airports are closed or under restoration...even we, the league Champions, must be content with what we have."

Diantha sincerely wondered why Sinnoh had chosen to host the meeting. With so few resources, it was totally absurd.

Leon nodded and asked the Champion of Hoenn.

"Is that why we saw so few people at the airport when we arrived?"

"No. It's just that nobody dares to go in and out of Sinnoh. That's all."

Cynthia's dark voice had surprised the whole table. In a measured tone, Steven greeted his friend.

"Well, are you joining us for breakfast?"

The mysterious Champion nodded in negation.

"I already ate before arriving. I just wanted to make sure your night went well."

Leon and Steven watched attentively Diantha's reaction who had loudly proclaimed that very morning that she would never again sleep on a sofa.

To their surprise, the Kalosian Champion just frowned and stared at Cynthia thoughtfully. So it was Leon who replied cheerfully.

"It was very good! Thank you very much for your attention...and sorry for invading your league common room..."

Cynthia shrugged.

"It's nothing. It's not like we're in the championship season. No one is going to challenge me right now."

Steven pursed his lower lip, refraining from replying that Cynthia was the only cause of this and that it wasn't necessarily a good thing. But he restrained himself, not wanting to start an argument with his friend in front of the other two Champions. The problem, anyway, would be addressed soon enough.

Seeming to have done her duty, Cynthia turned around, ready to go.

"The meeting will start in an hour and a half, in the same room as yesterday. We'll meet there."

Steven tilted his head to the side.

"Where are you going?"

"Take a walk. Togekiss hasn't get out of his Poke Ball yesterday so I'm going to take advantage of the little sunny spell to make him fly a bit."

And on these words, she left.

Quickly, Diantha got up and left, following the blonde. Leon called his friend who replied quickly.

"I'm going with her!"

The Champion of Hoenn and Galar finally alone, lunch went faster.

"Well, it looks like they abandoned us...is Cynthia always so evasive?"

"And is Diantha always so moody?"

Leon and Steven exchanged a knowing laugh.

"Women..."

-o-

"Cynthia wait for me!"

The Champion of Sinnoh half turned, so that only her left profile, the one hidden by her long lock of hair, was visible.

"I didn't think you were the type to run after people..."

Once at her level, the Kalosian took a while to catch her breath before smiling.

"I am not. In truth it is the others who are chasing me. But it seems that your abominable region tends to make me do unusual things."

"Things you hate?"

"Things I would rather do without."

"Like sleeping on a sofa."

Diantha closed her eyes, defeated. It looked like she had been seen right through.

"I guess I couldn't hide my disdain when you asked us if the night had gone well?"

"Let's say the Champion of Galar was more convincing than you."

Diantha rolled her eyes.

"Leon had a fantastic night if I believe his snoring."

At that, Cynthia chuckled.

"Yes, I heard about that."

Amused and rather curious to see Cynthia begin to lower her guard so easily, leaving her unbearable mask of neutrality on the way, Diantha followed her outside, where she resumed the discussion.

"I guess it was Steven who told you about it?"

Cynthia nodded while taking a Poke Ball out of her pocket. After calling Togekiss, she let the latter fly at will before turning to Diantha.

"Yes. He wanted to make me regret not having stayed with you."

"Funny way to make you feel guilty...there are better ways than talking about Leon's snoring right?"

"Steven is a strange guy. But if that can reassure you, he had other arguments."

The glance filled with innuendo that Cynthia threw at her didn't escape the Kalosian. Feeling the red on her cheeks, Diantha thanked her acting skills for allowing her to control her voice and make it sound confident.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

If there was one thing Diantha found enigmatic in Cynthia when they first met, it was her look. How was it possible to appear so intense by hiding one of her two eyes behind a lock of hair?

How did she manage to appear so wise, self-confident and so passionate at the same time? How did she manage to give Diantha the impression of being seen through, of being stripped naked in the most beautiful way? And most of all...how did she make it both enjoyable and exciting?

"Are we flirting Madam the Champion of Sinnoh or is this a totally professional conversation?"

The sudden brutality of the question surprised Cynthia who, for once, didn't manage to hide her shock.

Yet after a while, she smiled calmly.

"I just think it is a healthy conversation between two adults tired from work."

So they were flirting.

And Cynthia was, it seemed, not going to confess it out loud.

"You are strange Cynthia."

The blonde, contemplating the sky where her Pokémon was dancing, replied without real humor.

"Yes, I have been told this often."

"No you don't understand."

Diantha approached her interlocutor and looked up to observe Togekiss. Her voice then became softer.

"You are strange...different from when we first met."

If she didn't see it, Diantha guessed the way Cynthia stiffened.

"A lot has happened in recent years."

"Like Giratina."

There was a heavy silence. The Champion of Sinnoh lowered her eyes to stare at her colleague coldly.

"What do you want Diantha?"

Diantha knew how to recognize an escape tactic when she saw one. However, she decided to remain equal to herself and returned Cynthia's gaze with a tenderness she knew was to be needed here.

She didn't want conflict. And she hoped that Cynthia wasn't one to create one to protect herself.

"To understand. I didn't follow you to question you. Since my arrival here, I have a constant feeling of unease. Not only related to you. It is the whole region that gives me goose bumps."

Cynthia's expression was unreadable. So Diantha continued.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me about it. In a few days I won't be here anymore anyway...But know that if you need anything to lighten...lighten whatever burden you and your region carry, you can call on me."

Togekiss' melodious cry ended the tirade of the Kalosian.

Cynthia closed her eyes.

She remembered why Diantha had attracted her in the first place. Beautiful to die for yes. The same passion as her for Pokémon indeed. A breathtaking voice too...but it was above all...this strange tenderness. A tenderness that Cynthia, as a solitary researcher, used to feel only with her closest friends who were her Pokémon.

Yesterday, Cynthia had been suspicious of Diantha, disenchanted even.

Because indeed, the Kalosian had shown a star character, seeming to be satisfied with nothing. The meeting, like her discussion with Steven on the Holo Caster, had somewhat disappointed the Sinnohian.

Without breaking her heart.

After all, it wouldn't have been that bad if Cynthia had idealized Diantha during all this years after their first meeting.

At least no feelings would have hindered what she was about to do.

But here...here Diantha was revealing the heart and the sweetness that Cynthia had dreamed of existed.

It made sense in a way. Diantha was human, she couldn't be just a spoiled woman without any other personality trait.

The blond smiled, happy in spite of herself, to be the center of attention of Diantha's tenderness.

"You know...it is said that the more time a Pokémon trainer spends with their team, the more they looks like it."

Diantha tilted her head to the side, not understanding this sudden change of subject.

"Ah?"

Cynthia nodded patiently.

"Yes. And you...you look like a Gardevoir. A fairy-type Pokémon. A Pokémon who understands...who is empathic."

Empathic was the term yes. To be so uncomfortable with the general atmosphere of Sinnoh and with Cynthia, to be worked by what she saw and feel everything that way, Diantha was certainly more sensitive than a normal person.

Ironic that someone so in tune with her feelings and those of others had once been attracted to someone like Cynthia, who didn't understand any of this heart nonsense.

Togekiss brutally landed near his trainer. The blonde stroked his head lightly. Togekiss were usually very mannered creatures. But Cynthia’s, surely because of Garchomp's influence, was a thick brute.

Diantha smiled tenderly.

"Has he finished flying?"

"He's never finished flying. But I guess he thinks it's time to go home."

Diantha nodded and turned on her heel. Cynthia came to her side and declared with an honesty that surprised even herself.

"Thank you for your concern. I...I appreciate your willingness to help me. And to not force my hand."

Diantha giggled softly. She really wanted to force Cynthia to talk to her to be honest. But she knew it would be counterproductive. Her comrade had, it seemed, trouble in confiding and some trust issues in general. So Diantha could only respect this.

Maybe she really looked like her patient Gardevoir after all.

"It's normal. I...respect you very much Cynthia."

"The feeling is mutual."

They shared their first knowing smile in years.

"Would you like to sit next to me at the meeting? It would be my pleasure to have you by my side."

To give me strength, was what Cynthia thought at the time. A thing she had been missing for years. A thing she would always miss.

Diantha's eyes widened in surprise but smiled. Happy it seemed, to be able to spend a few more moments with her...colleague? Friend? Ex-lover?

"It would make me happy my dear Cynthia."

They both headed inward, more peaceful than before.

Before opening the door, Cynthia murmured, however, in an almost inaudible tone.

"I am really sorry for what's going to happen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I used to write fics about a particular fandom. It's been several months since I last updated my fic or watched other people's productions. I'm afraid to come back and end up with millions of great things to read ahaha. 
> 
> I think that within fandoms, we don't talk enough about the fact that their existence is...awesome? Reading for free, watching videos, admiring fanarts or even playing amateur video games...it's such an incredible world. Really, at least for that, we're lucky to live in this era! =)
> 
> Anyway, hope this chapter will please you, have a nice read!

"No no and no, I'm the one who'll battle! The Galarian League is the youngest historically speaking. The world has to see our colors!"

"Please, we all know your power Leon. You're one of the most popular trainers in the world. On the other hand, I have everything to prove. Few people have seen the demonstrations of my talents."

"But you're not even a true Champion Kiddo, let the real representatives speak to each other!"

"The kid is right though. A fight between two substitutes would be breathtaking..."

"You say that because you want to fight. But it's time to retire senile old man."

"Who's the senile old man here?! At least I'm not wandering around with a cape on my back yet. It proves that among us, the senile may not be what one would think..."

"My cape is wonderful, I forbid you to insult me!"

Diantha sighed dully. The meeting had started more than an hour ago and discussions were still at the same point: who would fight in the mock battle in two months.

As good trainers, all the Champions wanted to participate. It wasn't every day that they could duel against the biggest in front of the whole world after all. It was decided that the battle would be broadcast on TV and that the funds raised would go to associations dedicated to the restoration and upgrading of the Pokémon centers of Sinnoh and Hoenn.

It promised to be an unprecedented event...if only they could agree on their challengers.

"And why wouldn't we draw lots? At least there wouldn't be procrastination any longer..."

Diantha smiled. Ah Steven...the voice of reason of this meeting...

"Are you crazy Steven?! We're adults, we don't need to resort to luck. Who could agree with such a stupid idea?"

Lance's booming voice had made Leon, Alder and Blue acquiesce.

Diantha groaned and glanced at Cynthia fleetingly.

When the latter replied with a neutral look, that the Kalosian guessed to be boredom (she began to strangely learn to differentiate the degrees of neutrality Cynthia's face could make), Diantha knew that she wasn't the only one to agree with Steven.

Phew.

"In the meantime we aren't moving forward. At least my idea could have helped us a little..."

"Yeah yeah Steven. Your intelligence is above that of us and we appreciate your intervention."

Lance could sometimes be unbearable when he wanted. Certainly he was still upset by the remarks about his cape.

Appearing to have enough, Cynthia surprised everyone by clearing her throat.

"For my part I don't care who will fight. But since we aren't advancing, it might be time to talk about the last subject of our meeting and come back to the organization of the battle later."

All eyes turned to Alder who shrugged.

"Yes, you're right. We will come back to this afterwards. Otherwise, we'll always be at the same point this evening. Any objections?"

Silence was his only response.

Diantha offered a grateful smile to Cynthia who replied with a wink.

"Well...it's time to talk about the Alolan region. As you know, Professor Kukui recently sent missives to all the leagues in which he expressed his intention to create his own league in Alola. He wants the approval of our institutions and requests that Alola be recognized as a member of the International Leagues Community."

There was a heavy silence. Each Champion seemed to be immersed in their reflections.

If Diantha were to be honest, she didn't care about the Alolan region. She had made short stays there to shoot certain film scenes. She had to admit that it was a particularly attractive and touristic region. Maybe too touristy though.

Blue's skeptical voice rose.

"Uhhh...Alola doesn't already have its own Gym system? Why do they want a league?"

Goyah seemed to find this to be a good question.

"The Island Challenge is indeed similar to that of the Gym. But Kukui is an old hand. He's convinced that a modern league, responding to the Western system would be an asset of choice to make Alola attractive to the general public. He not only wants to renew the ancestral Challenge of the Alola islands but also to attract trainers from all over the world with something familiar to them."

"Mixing old and modern...the idea's not bad. I guess he has the idea of restoring Alola image internationally? For the region to play with the big boys?"

"Indeed Steven. Kukui loves Alola with all his heart. And he wants to give this region a chance..."

Diantha wondered what the locals thought of Kukui. A league was going to shake up the internal functioning of their small region...Diantha supposed that Kukui wasn't the only one to have this idea, that it had long germinated until reaching the meeting...but even so...

"I think it might be a good idea. Kukui is a recognized scientist and was a talented trainer in his youth. He knows what he is doing."

Leon nodded at Lance's words, showing his agreement. Steven then said.

"For my part, even if I find the intention commendable, I would prefer first to go to Alola and investigate the region. I think we need to establish a precise plan and seek the advice of specialists. As well as the feeling of the local inhabitants and trainers."

Diantha and Alder smiled, while Blue raised his hand smugly.

"I agree. You'd have to be stupid to make a decision like this without going into the field."

"Do you mean that I am a moron?"

"I think I said stupid."

Alder cleared his throat with amusement, deciding to divert the conflict by focusing on the two women of the session.

"And you ladies, what do you think?"

Without hesitation, Diantha replied in a clear voice.

"I agree with Steven."

Alder nodded and looked at Cynthia.

"And you Champion of Sinnoh?"

"I am against the creation of this Alolan league. Or more simply: against the creation of a new league altogether."

All eyes stared at the woman in amazement. Diantha, shocked, could only whisper a strangled "what?".

Cynthia, standing right next to her, had no trouble hearing her and replied in a powerful voice, the one she used during her Pokémon fights.

"I have been thinking about it for a long time. It's been a long time since my mind worked out this hypothesis. And today, it is time to bring it to light, it is time that I reveal it to you."

Blue crossed his arms while Alder frowned. Cynthia rarely went against the international league decisions. But the expression on Steven's face seemed to announce that this rarity was not the most pleasing.

"Team Magma and Aqua. Team Plasma. Team Flare...and Team Galactic. As well as years before them, Team Rocket. What do you think these names have in common?"

Leon gave tit for tat.

"They have the word Team in their name?"

"They have a ridiculous costume?"

"Coming from you Lance, it's really the pot calling the kettle black..."

"Quiet you brat!"

Alder cleared his throat, frightened that once again the subject derailed.

Diantha in turn said her hypothesis in a soft voice.

"They all built their empire thanks to the Pokémon?"

If Cynthia hadn't dropped her neutral mask since the beginning of her tirade, she allowed herself to smile at Diantha despite herself. But despite the warm look she offered her colleague, the blond shook her head.

"It's true. They built their empire using Pokémon. Whether mythical or not. Each of these groups managed to put a region of the world at their feet for several months or even years, until their arrest. And it's almost certain that at some point or another, new "poke-terrorists" will take over. Where and when? It doesn't matter, all we know is that it'll happen. This is why I find it unwise to equip a new region with a hive."

Unlike most of the protagonists present, Blue immediately understood where Cynthia was coming from.

"You mean for you...a Pokémon League is a hive."

"And the poke-terrorists are bees. Yes."

Diantha's eyes widened. She had never thought of it that way.

"The regions with a Pokémon league are the first targeted by this kind of group. By their setting, by their contribution to the world of Pokémon...whatever. They are a target and a nest for criminals. If we want to stop this, we have to stop creating leagues and close the existing ones."

Alder couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you advocating for a world...without any Pokémon league?"

"Yes."

Ridiculous. Totally ridiculous.

What trainer worthy of the name could develop such a plan? The leagues were the core of the trainer world. Without them, the framework, the rules and everything that encompassed the safety and health of Pokémon was rendered obsolete. Not to mention that the whole economic system revolved around the training and breeding market. The Pokémon Leagues, the International League, were an institution. To remove them would be like going several centuries backward.

Lance clenched his teeth. That someone as clever as Cynthia was taking such an absurd idea seriously made him see red.

"Have you lost your mind Blondie?! A world without any League...how would our regions function without a league?"

Blue's haughty voice rose to his left.

"Well, like the three quarters of the world having no league I imagine. Orre is doing very well for example."

Lance raised his hands to heaven.

"Orre?! You're talking about the Orre region?! Please, you could have taken any other place...Orre has been under Johto's supervision for years, they were heavily inspired by the care system in my region to run their shabby Pokémon Centers...and since we're talking about terrorism, Team Snagem doesn't ring any bell Kiddo? Orre is a rogue's nest. Much more than any region with a league!"

The triumphant face of Lance who knew he had scored a point was short lived. The Champion of Sinnoh, shrugging her shoulders, resumed as if her arguments hadn't been undermined.

"Orre is a region where the crime rate is particularly high, it is true. But at no time can we speak about terrorism or a catastrophic cataclysm there. Team Snagem was dismantled after a few months without doing any noise. And the criminality rate of Orre is mainly related to its socio-economic situation. It is a poor region. Pokémon Centers, since the region gained independence from Johto 25 years ago, have been falling apart little by little; all the talented trainers or researchers in the making are leaving to follow their training and education in the neighboring regions, like Kanto. What remains of the population in Orre are only young people who cannot afford to leave or the pensioners protected by the relic of Celebi in Agate village. Orre will never be the cradle of any terrorist movement. Simply because there is nothing to gain there."

There was a new silence, this one heavier than the previous ones.

Lance, the only one it seemed, to be able to face Cynthia without being dismayed, barked.

"So what? Orre's a poor region but it has criminals. And regions with a league have criminals too. Don't you think it's a bit hypocritical on your part to differentiate criminals when it suits you? Team Rocket is more like Team Snagem from Orre than the eco-terrorists from Hoenn! However, you prefer to tell yourself that Team Rocket has nothing to do with Team Snagem. I'll tell you what I think Cynthia: All criminals are criminals. No matter where they come from or their reason. And without the leagues to fight them, anarchy and destruction would be on the doorstep of the world. You know it as well as I do, Miss the internationally recognized researcher!"

Blue watched Cynthia's reaction with interest.

One thing was certain, he didn't regret having taken Red's place for this meeting. This woman, the Champion of Sinnoh...was fascinating. It was the first time Blue had heard anyone question the system. Or at least, the first time someone in the system criticized it so virulently. He couldn't wait to see what was coming next.

Even if he knew the result: these old codgers loved their privileges more than anything. Blondie, as Lance had called her, was facing a wall.

Revolutions weren't made in a small, dimly lit room that brought together the most powerful and wealthy people in the world.

"Oh yes I know that. But I also know that it is possible to prevent evil by being well prepared. And that our system is gradually collapsing. You are all free to sit there and do nothing. To wait the next cataclysm with arms crossed. For me this time has come to an end."

"And can we know what do you mean by that Blondie?"

Cynthia stared at Lance coldly. From her pocket, she took out her trainer card and placed it on the table.

"Simply that if you decide to accept the creation of the Alolan League, you'll have to find a new Champion for Sinnoh."

A resignation.

For the first time in Pokémon training history, a Champion was resigning.

A loud applause was heard and Alder, Lance and Leon glared at Blue.

"What?! I have the right to admire her nerve no? If I'd been told that it would turn out like that, I would have at least brought popcorn..."

Alder sighed.

"It's not a laughing matter Blue..."

"I never said it was. But it's fun, that's for sure."

Cynthia offered a joyless smile.

"A pleasure to be able to entertain you."

"Ah I hope that you'll be among the two participants in the match in two months. I've never paid attention to your exploits before, I don't really care about other trainers usually. But now that I see what you're worth off stage, I think I'll watch you more closely from now on. "

"Is this your way of telling me that you respect me?"

"It's my way of telling you that I want to fight you."

Cynthia seemed to strangely relax in the face of such challenge. And Diantha could only realize that this boy spoke her language. Who would have believed it?

This strange exchange, if it had confused most of the people around the table, had nevertheless lit a light in Steven's mind. With a thoughtful hand, he drew attention to him.

"What if...we don't have to come to such extremes?"

Having discussed it many times with Cynthia, Steven didn't agree at all with the choice of his friend to resign if things didn't go her way.

For the Champion of Hoenn, leagues were a very effective safety factor. It was thanks to the alert given by several Gym leaders that Steven had been able to develop a plan to limit the damages caused by Kyogre and Groudon. 

Leagues were certainly not without flaws. But without them, the socio-economic system of the world would have to be rethought. Because by removing the leagues, it was not only the regions with one that would be impacted, but the whole world. They shared their wealth and their science. They were both a model and a factor of development. The whole world was counting on them.

No Steven was definitely at odds with Cynthia. For many reasons.

"What if...if the match could reconcile us?"

Cynthia, even having very different ideals from those of Steven, remained his best friend. So the Hoennian wasn't surprised to see her immediately understand his idea.

"You want me to put my career at stake...against the Alolan League?"

"You will fight one of us yes. If you win, no League for Alola. If we win, we'll agree on the future of Alola...and yours as a trainer."

Diantha blinked several times and turned to Alder, who seemed to be deep in thought.

It was a good idea.

A very good idea even.

But a double-edged one.

If Cynthia won, any debate about expanding the International League would be broken. If she lost, the Sinnohian League may have to be redesigned.

In other words, if Cynthia didn't change her view, it was Alola and the rest of the world or the Sinnoh league.

She had won. It didn't matter the outcome of the match. Either way she was winning.

Lance gnashed his teeth at the idea. What right did Cynthia have to impose her law in this way? They were 6 against her, why did they let her get away and cause problems like that?

"And why should we negotiate with you? I don't see why the Champion of Sinnoh imposes herself like that..."

"Because we are the representatives of the most powerful nations in the world Lance. And as such, we must take into account all doubts and find common agreements."

"Alder is right. Besides, it's not as if Cynthia's doubts are unfounded. We have to find an affordable solution for everyone..."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"You say that because you're her boyfriend. We're not all under her spell, you know?"

Steven laughed softly. He didn't know where Lance had caught the idea, but it was deeply ridiculous.

Blue raised his hands impatiently.

"Yeah, well I don't care who sleeps with whom. And who this agreement suits the best. I agree with the fight that's all that matters. We can discuss the stakes later. We say that it'll be Sinnoh against one of us, right? Well we just have to start with this and don't think too much about it. Otherwise we'll spend 30 years there... "

Leon laughed.

"I agree with the kid. How about you Diantha?"

The Kalosian Champion nodded.

"Me too. Let's find an opponent for the Champion of Sinnoh. The rest will come later. Anyway, we'll have two months left to prepare the conditions and setting for the battle."

To this, most of the interlocutors showed their agreement. Lance, growling, was still skeptical.

It was a gamble far too risky...even when rediscussing with Blondie, even if she calmed down her claims, she still called the system into question. And it was all the more dangerous because she was high-ranking. No one could ignore her. By ensuring that she was the one making such a request, she knew that she had to be heard.

She had found a flaw in the system the bitch.

No matter what the outcome of the match, the League System would have to be redesigned.

"Okay, like I said, I want to fight the Champion of Sinnoh. I have all the abilities to."

Alder smiled patiently.

"Sorry Kiddo, but I'll have to come back to what I said earlier. The conditions have changed. In view of the stakes, it'd be more prudent for a real Champion to face Cynthia."

"Are you kidding me Grandpa?! I was a Champion at one point!"

"Yeah for two seconds."

"Shut up Lance! And I remind you that you too were beaten by Red!"

Alder cleared his throat.

"I wasn't talking about your skills Kiddo. But symbolism. You're just a Gym Leader. And I am...me. It wouldn't be very convenient to leave the future of the world in our hands right?"

Blue crossed his arms. Seeing him sulk like that, Diantha couldn't help but notice that it was the first time she had seen him act like a teenager of his age.

"I want to fight. It's time to get Blondie off her pedestal."

Diantha glanced at Cynthia, who hadn't moved an inch. No one seemed surprised by Lance's proposal. If she were to be honest, it was a risky bet for Cynthia, no matter her opponent.

Diantha pondered the probability of such a fight. Lance was a specialist in dragon-type Pokémon...and his favorite partner, Dragonite, was a force of nature.

Cynthia, faced with such a beast, would surely be forced to use her Garchomp, also known for his brutality...

Such a fight would be more spectacular than tactical, it was certain. It would do damage and they would have to think carefully about the field and the battle place...

Steven, eyes closed and concerned, asked then.

"Is it okay for everyone then? It'll be Lance against Cynthia?"

If Blue shrugged, still upset, Alder couldn't hide his astonishment.

"And you Steven, don't you want to fight?"

Steven smiled patiently.

"I have the opportunity to fight Cynthia when I feel like it. Sometimes even when I don't feel like it. And strangely, having the future of the world in my hands under such circumstances doesn't really interest me."

Diantha winced. In other words, he wasn't sure he could win.

The Kalosian didn't know where to stand in this story. She had never thought deeply about what the League System represented so far. She...she tried every day to reconcile her duties as a Champion and her work in showbiz, how could she have a coherent look towards anything?

Diantha pursed her lips. This was perhaps the main problem. She was taking advantage of the system every day. Without thinking about anything else.

Like everyone.

A glance at the impavid face concealing an intense melancholy of Cynthia made her shudder.

The Champion of Sinnoh...was different.

From all of them. She...she saw things. Differently.

"Just like the Champion of Kalos right?"

For the first time, Diantha was surprised by so many glances staring at her.

Steven continued, proud of his effect.

"You don't want to face Cynthia either, do you?"

She felt the burning gaze of the blonde probe her every move.

"No I...no. I'm not interested."

Blue intervened acidly.

"We can't say you were very useful during this meeting. To say that you refuse such a chance...whereas I don't even have the right to be able to have an official match against her...Some people just spit on their privileges I swear..."

"Kiddo show more respect. Diantha remains the Champion of Kalos."

"A photogenic starlet you mean. We all know the Kalos league is the easiest. It's not a region offering an adequate challenge for trainers seeking power. And when we see the state of its Champion...it makes sense."

Leon rose from his chair, ready to respond violently, but was stopped by a look from Diantha. Calmly, she replied.

"I have nothing to answer to that, except that you're probably right. So you understand that under such circumstances, I don't want to fight in front of the whole world and lose to the Champion of Sinnoh. It wouldn't be good for my image. Not very sales-oriented if you know what I mean."

Cynthia opened her mouth to intervene in her turn, but closed it, seeming to prefer abstaining at the last moment.

If Diantha couldn't decipher her thoughts at that time, she could however easily capture Leon's rage, who seemed to have no other desire than to strike Blue.

Alder sighed, he would have liked to defend the Kalosian, but she seemed not to want to debate or protect her pride more than that.

After the meeting, he was still going to speak to Blue, deprecate a Champion like that wasn't worthy of a Gym Leader. It didn't matter his age, his region or...his talent as a trainer.

"So it's decided. Lance will face Cynthia in two months."

"No. No, I don't agree."

All eyes turned to Leon, still standing, whose clenched fists still betrayed his annoyance at Blue. However, seeing his expression closed and his eyes fixed on the Sinnohian, everyone knew that he hadn't lost the thread of the debate.

"It's me who'll face the Champion of Sinnoh."

Lance got up too.

"And can we know why the honor would be yours?"

The Galarian didn't take his eyes off the blonde. Diantha knew this expression: it was the same he wore when he spoke of the future of his region, when he used Dinamax during a fight, when he faced a powerful trainer. It was a look filled with motivation and fire. That of the hunter facing his prey. That of Leon, the genius of Galar.

"Because my region is the last to have created a league. Faced with the ancestral Sinnoh league, the symbolism is immense, we have everything to prove. In addition, I am confident in my abilities. I can win, my team is as balanced as powerful."

He was right. Tactically speaking, the team entirely made up of dragons of Lance had much lower type coverage than Leon's, who played a great deal on diversity. Diantha knew, however, that this wasn't why her friend wanted to fight.

And she wasn't surprised to hear him go on, the same fiery flame in his eyes.

"And above all, I am surely the one who's most attached to the League System among us. My whole region is based on the Gym Challenge. It's more than just a sport. We have the Macro Cosmos business which, through its donations, manages a large part of the economic and cultural system of Galar. The gyms have been designed to match the very architecture of the cities in which they are located. They are the core of it. The Gym Challenge is also a part of the curriculum of certain schools. The challenge, the league, is...our culture. Like Dinamax, it is a part of Galar. That's why...that's why I will fight to preserve it. It is my duty. That's all."

The Gym Challenge of Galar was an event each year it was certain.

It was the only one to be broadcast all over the globe. Where Kanto and Hoenn, to name but a few, were more intimate, Galar showed the colors of its region with pride and expansiveness.

Leon was probably right. In a short time, the Galarian League had become an integral part of the culture of the region.

Lance scratched his head.

"Well, who would have thought that you could have such rhetoric? And here I thought you were daft..."

Blue's thunderous laugh resounded.

"Honestly, I would almost be embarrassed to contradict you after such a speech."

Alder raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you leave your place Lance?"

The Champion of Johto shrugged.

"Let him do what he wants. I would have other opportunities to crush Blondie. Even if it won't be in front of the cameras..."

So, after several hours of debate, the International League Meeting ended.

With the promise of a brilliant fight.


	5. The battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here a little update!  
> Hope you'll enjoy this, it's the begining of the last part of the fic~
> 
> Have a nice day and stay safe! =)

"Finally! Finally ladies and gentlemen, we are together for the biggest Pokémon battle in history!"

The public cheers, deaf and powerful, could have been heard from the sky.

"On this radiant afternoon, we are gathered at the Windom Stadium of Galar, the cradle of the most titanic battles!"

Diantha, arms crossed and staring at the field, pinched her teeth with tension. Her place may have had the best vision, the fact remained that the sound of the commentator's microphone was far too close to her. She hoped he would know how to shut up, or else she soon would make a scandal.

And damn, were these chairs made of metal?! Because there was no other reason why they were so uncomfortable...

"Is this seat taken?"

Diantha was about to answer in the affirmative when she realized that it was only Steven, pointing the chair next to her.

Her face stiffened slightly.

"No. No, you can sit."

The Champion of Hoenn smiled elegantly and stepped to her left. He in turn observed the field.

"The commentator is right on one thing: this land is likely to host a titanic fight."

"I don't know if it's a good thing."

"Do you have a pronostic?"

The audience calmed down slightly at the sight of the two adversaries entering the battlefield. Diantha stared at Cynthia's glowing hair.

"No." 

-o-

_ A cup of hot coffee in front of her and a newspaper in hand, Diantha was enjoying her rest day in an intimate Lumiose City coffee shop. _

_ Shortly after the meeting, she had decided not to sign new contracts for several months in order to focus on her league. _

_ After all, the opening of the Kalosian league challenge was approaching and she wanted to do it big this year. _

_ Why not take inspiration from Galar and its intensive communication... _

_ Galar. _

_ Diantha sighed. She hadn't heard from Leon since the end of the meeting. Nor from anyone as a matter of fact. _

_ Some details about the battle had been sent by messages. _

_ At the last minute, Galar had been chosen to host the fight, it was this region which owned the largest stadium. As well as a point for Dinamax. _

_ Cynthia had agreed that Leon would have the right to use the Dinamax, giving him a substantial advantage. What was she thinking? _

_ Was she so sure of herself? _

_ Diantha's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her Holo Caster. _

_ The image of Professor Sycamore appeared. _

_ "Hi my beauty, how are you?" _

_ She groaned. Even if Professor Sycamore was nice enough, she cherished her rare moments of tranquility. _

_ "Badly. The league is a mess, my agent is harassing me to accept a new role and I am disturbed on my private line while I have taken care not to be reached via my professional line." _

_ Sycamore, accustomed to Diantha's complaints, didn't seem to care. _

_ "Nice to know you're in good shape. Look, I wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't urgent." _

_ Diantha sighed. Goodbye her peaceful afternoon. _

_ "What's the problem?" _

_ Sycamore scratched his head with embarrassment. _

_ "A problem? No, it's not really that...? Just the Champion of Sinnoh who broke into my lab during my work. Could you...take care of her? She's pretty and usually just seeing such a beauty would have pleased me but...ehm. She scares me a little." _

_ -o- _

_ Opening the door of Sycamore's laboratory, Diantha sniffled. _

_ She hated the smell of antiseptic that reigned there. This was one of the reasons she avoided visiting the professor. _

_ That and the fact that he was exhausting, his optimism, unlike Leon's, was more oppressive than fun. _

_ In any case, Diantha wasn't particularly close to the scientific world or to the colleagues of her league. Maybe that was also why she wasn't so popular as a trainer. _

_ The Kalosian found the two wanted persons on one of the sofas in the staff room.  _ _ Seeing her arrive, Sycamore rose with great gestures of hands. _

_ "Ah my dear Diantha! What a pleasure to see you again, it's been so long!" _

_ She had no choice but to accept his hug. He smelled cheap cologne, it infected her nostrils. _

_ Cynthia, who had in turn stood up to welcome the newcomer, rolled her eyes when she saw the latter's grimace but preferred to keep all thought for herself. _

_ Diantha broke away from the embrace with a face that was both disgusted and relieved. _

_ "So what can I do for you Sycamore?" _

_ "Oh I'm sure you already guessed!" _

_ Lower, he whispered to her so that the blonde couldn't hear him. _

_ "Get rid of her quickly. It's been an hour since she said a word, I'm going to go nut." _

_ Diantha tried to keep being neutral and walked over to Cynthia as if nothing had happened. _

_ The two Champions shook hands and Diantha tried not to think about the softness of her colleague's skin. _

_ "To what do I owe the pleasure, Champion of Sinnoh? Sycamore remained very elusive about the context of your visit." _

_ Cynthia smiled mysteriously. _

_ "Normal. I didn't tell him about it. I wanted to wait for you for that." _

_ "Ah, so you can speak!" _

_ Cynthia raised an eyebrow and Diantha made an impatient hand gesture. _

_ "Please ignore him." _

_ Cynthia's face remained expressionless when she announced. _

_ "I want to learn Mega Evolution for Garchomp. I know it is possible. And I need both of you to agree." _

_ Indeed, Kalos' regulations regarding Mega Evolution had become more stringent since the events linked to Team Flare. _

_ Now, in addition to having the agreement of Sycamore's research laboratory, it was also necessary that at least one member of the league approved the file of the trainer to whom a Mega Bracelet would be entrusted. _

_ More paperwork for the league as Malva said. But also more prudence as Sycamore said. _

_ Sycamore and Diantha exchanged a look. _

_ "Why do you want to learn Mega Evolution? You already are one of the most powerful trainers in the world..." _

_ Sycamore's tone was by no means suspicious, only curious, Cynthia replied simply. _

_ "To become more powerful." _

_ Diantha knew what was going on. _

_ "You...worry about the outcome of the battle against Leon." _

_ Cynthia blinked but offered one of her rare frank smiles to Diantha. _

_ Looking happy to have been seen right through, she replied. _

_ "Let's say I prefer to be cautious. It would be silly of me to rely on what I already know against the one we call the prodigy of Galar." _

_ Diantha accepted this answer. As for Sycamore, he shrugged. _

_ "Listen, Mega Evolution is a skill with as many advantages as disadvantages. Usually I express my reservations in the face of such a request, because the goal of Mega Evolution isn't to "become more powerful", it's about transcending the bond between a trainer and their Pokémon. It's more than a desire to win a fight. Much more than that." _

_ Diantha patiently smiled at Sycamore. Mega Evolution was the core of his studies. He was very attached to the respect of this mysterious move, which he saw more as a blessing than as a simple tool for over-skilled trainers. _

_ "Sycamore is right. It isn't for nothing that the Mega Evolution is not yet used everywhere. It's still being studied and we are very careful with the trainers to whom we entrust Mega Bracelets." _

_ "You agreed that the Hoenn region would test it on young trainers." _

_ Sycamore's tone became incisive. _

_ "Professor Birch is an old friend. Like the gym leader Wallace. I am in constant communication with them, we exchange our findings and last observations on the subject. The idea of introducing Mega Evolution to Hoenn hasn't come yesterday...Even Steven insisted on presenting himself to me for more information and to show his respect. Unlike...you, Champion of Sinnoh, whom I meet for the first time in...for how long have you been Champion? 10? 15 years? Doesn't matter, you have never deigned to visit me." _

_ Cynthia blinked, not knowing what to answer.  _

_ Sycamore was right, she had never been interested in him before. Maybe she should have. _

_ Rowan, at a time, had advised her to get out of Sinnoh and her research on the myths of creation more often. Today, it seemed that she was paying the price for her mistake. _

_ Diantha's melodious voice did nothing to defend her case. _

_ "In addition, you want to use Mega Evolution for the sole purpose of fighting Leon. To have more luck against him...but I'm not sure I can take part in this fight and favor one of you. That would be cheating, wouldn't it?" _

_ Cynthia put a hand on her hip. _

_ "You can't or you don't want to?" _

_ Diantha winked at her charmingly. _

_ "It's up to you to interpret it as you want." _

_ She was about to leave, ready to go back to rest at home, in a good hot bath, when Cynthia's powerful voice called her. _

_ "What if I can convince you?" _

_ Diantha half turned, falling face to face with the intense gaze of her colleague. _

_ She remembered the first time she saw such a flame lit the blonde's eyes. In a small Oreburgh City bar, where she had let herself be seduced by the innocent passion of a specialist in history and myths. _

_ Diantha hated herself for the answer she offered her. _

_ "Try me then." _

_ Cynthia's confident, burning smile made her miss a heartbeat. _

-o- 

One thing was certain, bringing together the two most popular Champions in a fight was a monumental event. Diantha, if she hadn't been so badly sat, would have had difficulties to hear the commentator introduce the two competitors, so loud was the crowd.

"So it's going to be a three-on-three fight...it's pretty disappointing. I would have preferred six-on-six."

Diantha shrugged.

"So it was you who voted for that? You were the only one...it's not as if their level difference was great. With six Pokémon, the fight would have lasted several days."

Steven crossed his arms.

"With six Pokémon, endurance would have been more put to test. And luck would have counted much less. Here, they are forced to select their Pokémon....I don't like that. I would have preferred to see a fight worthy of their abilities. To let them be at their best."

"They are."

Steven turned to Diantha with questioning eyes.

"At their best. They are."

-o-

_ "Gardevoir, finish him with Shadow Ball!" _

_ "Togekiss dodge it!" _

_ The order unfortunately came too late. _

_ Powerless, Cynthia could only witness the impact of the attack on her Pokémon who collapsed on the ground, unmoving. _

_ The Champion of Sinnoh pulled out her Poke Ball and called Togekiss back. _

_ "You worked well." _

_ Taking a breath, Diantha came to her Gardevoir to congratulate her gently. She smiled at Cynthia when the latter approached. _

_ "Even without the Mega Evolution, your Gardevoir remains incredibly powerful." _

_ Diantha gently stroked the head of her Pokémon who emitted a small groan of satisfaction. _

_ "Well let's say that to bear the Mega Evolution, you must already have a certain physical condition." _

_ Cynthia nodded silently. _

_ Then, slowly, presented her hand to Diantha. The Kalosian, surprised, shook it questioningly. Cynthia smiled at her. _

_ "It was a great match. I learned a lot." _

_ Diantha chuckled. _

_ "If you had used Garchomp, the outcome would have been different." _

_ The dragon, currently resting in a luxury salon recommended by Diantha, led a good life and took a break from his training. _

_ Amused, Cynthia replied. _

_ "Maybe. But he isn't here. And I'm sure you would have found other ways to counter me." _

_ Ah. Again that look full of esteem. _

_ Since Cynthia had arrived in Kalos a month ago, she hasn't stopped going from serious to flirting. _

_ It was difficult to navigate sometimes. But Diantha was the first to play the game. She was even the instigator. _

_ So...she couldn't really complain about it. _

_ "Perhaps." _

_ When Cynthia withdrew her hand, Diantha grabbed her wrist, holding her interlocutor. _

_ "Wait. I have something for you." _

_ Cynthia tilted her head to the side with an expression of innocence that Diantha couldn't help but find adorable. _

_ Inhaling to focus, the Kalosian pulled an object from her purse and handed it to her colleague. _

_ Cynthia's eyes widened. _

_ "This is..." _

_ Diantha smiled. _

_ "It's been over a month. You've listened to everything you've been told. You...you've been perfect in every way. Maybe even more than perfect. I won this battle today, but lost the war Cynthia. And I want to keep my promise. I talked about it to Sycamore this morning, he agrees. This match without your Garchomp was a test. You convinced me." _

_ Cynthia took the Mega Bracelet and the Mega Stone eagerly. _

_ "Thank you Diantha. I'll take care of it." _

-o- 

Cynthia took a deep breath. The time had come for her.

Today...today was going to decide her future. And the future of the world.

The applause of the boiling crowd made her smile. She wondered if Diantha was staring at her.

What an idiot.

Of course Diantha had her gaze fixed on her. In the same way Cynthia's was still attracted to her.

When the announcer started the fight, Cynthia took out her Poke Ball. Opposite, Leon, his face closed, did the same.

She hadn't spoken to him since the meeting. The only news she had had of him was through Diantha. Today was the first time she had seen him in two months. And she guessed that he too, had been training intensly.

He had glowing eyes. He was focused. He was angry. Because he too knew that the fate of the world was in his hands.

Cynthia took another breath and called her first Pokémon.

"Espeon, I choose you!"

-o- 

"Dragapult, go!"

Diantha tensed.

Dragapult was a Pokémon specific of Galar. Dragon and Ghost at the same time. Powerful and above all particularly evasive.

"Be careful..."

Steven raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you encouraging?"

Diantha opened her mouth then closed it under the amused look of Steven.

"I don't know."

The man closed his eyes serenely.

"On the contrary, I think you know."

Sensing her frown, he added more gently. 

"Rest assured, I don't know how to behave either. Cynthia is my best friend...but..."

"But you don't agree with her."

"Do you?"

Diantha sighed.

"I don't know." 


	6. To win this fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can't believe it's soon the end!  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I think it's a little longer than usual?  
> Lol I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, have a nice read and be happy! =3

Espeon's Shadow Ball was quickly dodged away by an instant disappearance of Dragapult.

Cynthia groaned.

This Pokémon was definitely annoying. The crowd cheered Leon's prowess fiercely. Since the start of the fight, he hadn't stopped playing with her, leading her Espeon up the garden path.

Cynthia knew it wasn't by pure sadistic pleasure that he was doing this. He tested her...or was wary of her. 

Never mind. She didn't like it.

"Espeon, use Shadow Ball again. Maximum power!"

She didn't have time to be tested. Because she had only one thing in mind: victory. 

-o- 

_ "Surpass evolution! Mega Evolution!" _

_ A bright light illuminated the field under Korrina's impressed eyes...and finally faded as quickly. _

_ Garchomp's figure, transformed by the technique, collapsed to the ground and immediately returned to normal, unmoving. _

_ "Garchomp!" _

_ Cynthia ran to her Pokémon, a potion in hand, while Korrina scratched the back of her neck. _

_ Another failed attempt. _

_ It was not the first...nor certainly the last. The heiress crouched down next to the Sinnohian Champion with an encouraging smile. _

_ "Well...at least this time, you managed to get him to change shape." _

_ "For two seconds..." _

_ "Two seconds longer than your previous attempt! You are improving!" _

_ Cynthia didn't answer. _

_ She just looked after her Pokémon without paying attention to her teacher. _

_ Korrina sighed. It was one thing for the Kalosian Champion to ask her to help Cynthia.  _

_ Honestly, she loved sharing her knowledge about the Mega Evolution, she had inherited from her grandfather her enthusiasm on the subject. But Cynthia was...not someone she would hang out with in everyday life. _

_ Always displaying the same neutral expression, never thanking anyone, smiling once every three thousand years and above all...above all! Silent to die for. _

_ Just spending time with Cynthia was aging Korrina by at least a decade. _

_ When she asked Cynthia several days ago to take a short break by visiting a skatepark and eating an ice cream, Cynthia had looked at her as if she had gone mad. _

_ And honestly...no doubt she was. _

_ Never again would she accept a "favor" from Diantha. Never. _

_ She should have known that this starlet was going to trap her. She should have! _

_ "Okay, time to start again." _

_ Seeing Garchomp barely standing on his feet, heading towards the middle of the field with his trainer, Korrina became to panick. _

_ "Waou, already?! What if we take a break? You both are exhausted!" _

_ "No." _

_ "Yes." _

_ Korrina and Cynthia turned to the newcomer, who seemed to have watched the scene for a while. _

_ "Diantha." _

_ "Oh my Arceus the Champion of Kalos! Finally you show yourself! I've been trying to call you for 5 days!" _

_ Diantha reached the heiress without showing the slightest hint of remorse. _

_ "I had other things to do." _

_ "You let me supervise the training of a mad woman." _

_ Cynthia crossed her arms and Korrina glared at her, daring her to retaliate. _

_ Diantha raised a soothing hand. _

_ "I had things to do. If I could have helped you, I would have done it." _

_ Korrina pouted and Diantha shrugged. She had no desire to console the heiress. Korrina had accepted her request after all. _

_ "Anyway, if I'm here, it's to invite you to dinner Cynthia. I think that a few days of rest, starting today, would do you good." _

_ Cynthia, the look of ice, looked at Diantha. _

_ "No. I refuse." _

_ "Unfortunately, you have no choice." _

_ "I have it. And I refuse." _

_ Korrina intervened, hands in her pockets. _

_ "You're overdoing it Cynthia. You and Garchomp are going to collapse and we'll soon end up sending you to the hospital. And then, goodbye your match." _

_ Cynthia's eyes passed from Korrina to Diantha successively. Without losing countenance, she answered. _

_ "I know my limits." _

_ Diantha's tone became harsh. _

_ "Then stop ignoring them." _

_ There was a heavy silence. _

_ Korrina, this time worried, took a lollipop from her pocket and handed it to Cynthia. _

_ "Why are you so obsessed with winning anyway? It's just a battle." _

_ Cynthia accepted the lollipop with a dubious look and looked at Diantha. _

_ "Because I can't lose. I want to go beyond my limits." _

-o-

When Espeon collapsed after fifteen minutes of hard fight under Dragapult's blows, Leon experienced no relief.

This fight...he had to win it no matter what. He didn't really know his opponent, except for a few words exchanged here and there and what was said about her.

Steven and Diantha seemed to greatly admire her.

But he...he didn't care about all that. Excellent trainers, he had fought against them. And he wanted to continue fighting them. Cynthia’s motivations, however, were different from those of his previous opponents...fighting with the goal of no longer fighting, how ironic was that?

Cynthia must have realized, of course, that using the system to end it was paradoxical. Still, she was facing Leon today. With pride and impassivity.

Impassivity. How could she seem so calm and neutral in front of him? How dare she?

He loved the league...he loved the Pokémon world so much. It was thanks to the order established by the leagues that he had been able to travel with his Charmander, that he had been able to see him grow and evolve. That he had been able to make many other companions, that he had met so many people...

He had laughed, cried, panicked...loved and hated so many things...

He had learned so much about the world and about himself during his initiation trip. And today he inspired so many young people to do the same. He had become a model. And he liked to be one. Not because he felt superior or out of narcissism no. But out of pride in seeing others evolve and learn.

He wanted to pass the torch. He wanted to face more and more talents. He wanted to continue testing himself because even at the top, his journey continued.

Leon had so much to learn...and also so much to teach...

How was it possible to want to suppress a system as unique, as human as this one? Why did Cynthia want to deprive other generations of this chance to discover themselves?

With a groan, Leon thought that precisely...it was because the system was too human that Cynthia didn't like it. Maybe she was like these Team Plasma fools and she was looking for the complete freedom of Pokémon...

No.

No, it was something else.

Or not. What did he know? Either way, it didn't matter. She didn't interest him.

Leon wasn't going to deviate from his goal today: to win.

For the world. For the younger generations. For his brother.

He offered a satisfied nod to his Pokémon who made a small circle in the air to celebrate his victory.

Dragapult wasn't supposed to be the first Pokémon sent to battle.

Leon originally planned to save him for later. But when, on entering the field, he had met Cynthia's dark eyes, he had had chills.

He couldn't afford to start calmly. He couldn't afford not to have tactics. He was going to have to analyze, think and attack at the right time.

Because defeat would be unacceptable.

Unacceptable.

~~ - ~~ o-

"You did your best Espeon. Well done."

Cynthia sighed as she brought her partner into his Poke Ball. It was a bad start. Very bad start.

Several meters away, in the stands, Diantha was breathless.

Leon had gotten rid of Espeon with disconcerting ease. It was easy to forget when you were his friend, but Leon was an exceptional strategist. 

She felt somewhat sorry for Cynthia who, she knew, hadn't been prepared enough to counter other Pokémon than Charizard.

The whole Wyndon stadium awaited Charizard's Dinamax feverishly. But maybe Leon was playing on surprise in the end, focusing on his less famous partners than his lifelong companion.

"I had never seen a Dragapult before. I admit I am conquered."

Diantha murmured.

"If you think you can catch one easily, think again. These creatures are as problematic in combat as they are in nature."

Steven chuckled. That, he had guessed.

Lightly, he changed the subject.

"In any case, Cynthia started off badly. I just received a message from Lance telling me that he's in heaven…"

"Lance may be surprised if he claims victory now."

"You didn't ask me why I wasn't sitting next to him and the other Champions."

"It doesn't really interest me."

Diantha herself didn't sit with them because she wanted some tranquility. The other Champions were...nice enough. But she wasn't in the mood to bear them. At all.

Steven sighed with a half-contrite, half-amused look. Making friends with Diantha's bad temper was really difficult.

"You hurt me. Well, I answer you anyway: I wanted to be in peace."

Diantha didn't believe it for a second.

"That's why you chose to sit right next to me."

"Even lonely, it's always good to have company."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Yet Cynthia is like that too. A loner in need of companionship."

"Just because Cynthia is the same doesn't mean I understand what you mean."

Steven watched Diantha's veiled gaze.

She hadn't looked away since the start of the fight. Even during their discussion.

It was difficult to understand the Kalosian Champion. In this, she and Cynthia were very similar. Even if, for Diantha, it was more a matter of bad personality than anything else.

Maybe one day he would understand this woman a little more, in the same way he had managed to apprehend the Champion of Sinnoh.

He hadn't seen Cynthia since the meeting, but had guessed that she had gone to Kalos. With this woman. With Diantha...

And he guessed the reason somewhat.

Cynthia was alone against everyone in this story. Seeking comfort from someone who attracted her was a very human reaction on her part. He didn't know the ins and outs of the relationship between his two colleagues, didn't know Diantha's feelings about it.

Maybe Leon knew them. Maybe he was going to ask him about it after this fight...

One thing was certain, however: if Diantha was so passionate about this battle, unable to relax and talk about something else without being stiff, it wasn't only because of its stakes.

-o-

_ "I don't know what to think Leon." _

_ "Hello to you Diantha." _

_ Really now. Calling him the day before one of the biggest battle of his life with that as a catchphrase? Sometimes he wondered why he was his friend. _

_ "Hello, yeah, good. As if you care about salutations. Can we come back to my problem?" _

_ Leon chuckled. Diantha. Same as ever. _

_ "With pleasure Diantha. But I have to warn you: I won't be here for long. Tomorrow I have an important match. Against a tall blonde. I'm sure you remember, the Leagues prepare it for two months." _

_ "The match is what I want to talk to you about." _

_ Leon raised an eyebrow, here she intrigued him. _

_ "I don't know who I want to see win." _

_ "Uh why exactly are you telling me about it?" _

_ "Because I don't know who else to talk to about it?! You know all the ins and outs of the story and sometimes you give good advice." _

_ Sometimes huh. _

_ Leon rolled his eyes, not quite sure how to take this. _

_ It wasn't uncommon for Diantha to call him when she was stressed. Firstly because she had few close friends to confide in (if none) and secondly because Leon was probably the only person in the world who could bear with her when she got angry, he had an exceptional ability not to get upset. _

_ "I'm listening. Is it that bad?" _

_ "Yes! No. I don't know?" _

_ He heard her take a huge breath. _

_ "Leon I think I'm falling in love with Cynthia." _

_ "Wh-...what??" _

_ "I know. It shocks me too. She is so cold at first. But she is also so attentive and kind. So passionate when she talks about history or kisses me, she-" _

_ "Oooooookay ok ok stop! Too much information at once here. Pause!" _

_ Diantha was silent, certainly embarrassed to have started rambling. _

_ "Sorry." _

_ "No uh...ok. Explain. Slower this time and without skipping steps." _

_ Diantha told him about her first meeting with Cynthia and her training at Kalos. The way in which Diantha's attraction had resurfaced and the way in which physical gradually gave way to feelings. _

_ In the end, Leon tried to sum up seriously. _

_ "So basically, the icy chick is actually someone you think hides her feelings. And...and so it touches you." _

_ If one day someone would have said to him that Diantha would be touched by this kind of person, typically one she sported because, liking expressiveness, they were too complicated to understand, he would have laughed.  _

_ Unfortunately Diantha had chosen the person well... _

_ "If we summarize very roughly yes." _

_ "Did you tell her about it?" _

_ "No. And the important thing isn't that Leon." _

_ Was that so. He hadn't understood anything then. _

_ "My feelings are one thing, I have no trouble accepting or recognizing them. The problem is that I'm afraid they will obstruct my judgment. I'm afraid that my appreciation of the fight and its issues will be blurred because of them." _

_ Ah. She was afraid of not being objective. _

_ Diantha wasn't a person reasoning with her head. She spoke with her heart, thought with her soul. It was also for this reason that she and her Gardevoir shared such a unique bond. Diantha was so sensitive that her vision of the world was shaped by her emotions. More than for anyone. _

_ And today for the first time, she was scared by that. _

_ Leon smiled, touched by this lost Diantha. _

_ "Diantha...you've always thought with your emotions. This is what brought you to where you are today." _

_ "Doesn't mean I'm not mistaken." _

_ "No. But that also means you don't have to change for a simple intuition. If the situation were the opposite, would you advise me to bury my feelings and not accept them?" _

_ "Of course not!" _

_ "So you have your answer." _

_ "Are you telling me I have to cheer on Cynthia?" _

_ He laughed. _

_ "Certainly not! I'm just saying that you always knew what to do and what to think in the most critical situations. And today is no exception. And if you call me tonight...it also means that you know you can't totally be on her side right? " _

_ She didn't answer. _

_ "You don't know who to cheer for. You doubt. And that's normal. Sometimes...sometimes it's good to doubt Diantha. Sometimes it's good not to know which side to be on. If I win, I win. If Cynthia wins, she wins. In any case, we'll be lucky to have you by our side." _

_ Diantha sighed. _

_ "If there's one thing for which I would have preferred not to doubt, it's a fight deciding on the future of the world..." _

_ Leon laughed loudly. _

_ "That...I can't take it away from you." _

_ "Aren't you mad at me?" _

_ "For being attracted to Cynthia?" _

_ "No I don't care about your opinion on the subject." _

_ Good because to be honest, he also didn't care who Diantha was attracted to. He had never known her in a serious relationship. And even if he had never imagined her with a woman before, it was none of his business. _

_ "I wanted to talk about the fact that I'm not completely on your side tomorrow. Do you mind?" _

_ "You're not totally against me either, right?" _

_ "Of course not! If only you could win I..." _

_ "So that's enough for me." _

_ He guessed his friend's lost expression and felt compelled to add. _

_ "You aren't against me. That's enough for me. And...even if you were, who would I be to complain about it? You are your own person Diantha. Your choices and your feelings are yours." _

_ Their friendship had always been strange. A mixture of respect and constant teasing. Mix of esteem and amused proximity. _

_ They were more than colleagues. They accepted each other, even when they disagreed, even when they didn't understand each other (which happened very often), they accepted each other. Their difference made them more tolerant towards the other. _

_ It was probably for this reason that they could talk about everything and anything without fear of the consequences. _

_ "Thank you Leon." _

_ He smiled. _

_ "Thank you and...good luck for tomorrow." _

_ He hung up with a sigh. _

_ Sitting on the bed, Leon pulled Charizard's Poke Ball out and watched it thoughtfully. _

_ He would win. _

_ This fight. He would win it. _

-o-

When Togekiss came to attack, Leon couldn't admit that he was surprised. He had already seen this Pokémon in a transcript of Cynthia's battles.

However, he had to admit one thing: the videos didn't do him justice at all.

His immense figure, lulled by the air, swirled in an elegant dance which, accompanied by his melancholy singing, seemed to resonate with the soul of all being.

Leon's heart was filled with nostalgia and overwhelming sadness. But he couldn't know if Togekiss' feelings echoed those of his trainer. 

If Cynthia felt this pain and this melancholy every second.

Originally, Togekiss were joyful creatures, growing in delight and ensuring the world could live in joy. A Pokémon full of hapiness. A Pokémon full of hapiness accepting only the positive feelings of his trainer. So this song...this song so sad, where did it come from? Why was such a creature able of producing such an overwhelmed sound?

But if Togekiss took Leon’s breath away, it was nevertheless the vision of his Dragapult that brought him back to reality.

"Dragapult is knocked out! Well, we can say that this fight isn't without surprises! Like all of you, I expected him to stay a little longer with us!"

Air Slash.

KO with a simple Air Slash attack.

Leon rubbed his eyes. He had let himself be distracted...what a fool.

His headset sizzled for a moment until a voice distorted by the communicator was heard.

"You are dreaming Champion of Galar. Wake up."

Cynthia.

"It won't happen again. I was surprised for a moment, that's all. I still intend to win."

If at this distance, he couldn't see Cynthia's sly smile, he nevertheless guessed it by her voice.

"Don't claim victory too quickly. The future of the world is in my hands."

No. It was between his.

Strange that his opponent spoke to him during the battle. Was it a way of making fun of him? To deconcentrate him?

No.

No, it was more than that.

She encouraged him. But not like someone wanting to give him victory no.

Like an adversary who wouldn't accept anything other than a fight where the two parties would give their all.

Ah.

If only he had moved before and tried to know Cynthia in other circumstances, probably she would have become a friend.

Because one thing was certain: as a trainer, he liked her.

He thought back to his conversation the day before with Diantha. He couldn't blame her for being lost. He couldn't blame her.

He could have thought that Cynthia had turned his friend against him. That she had brainwashed her with her ideas of disappearing from the league. He could have thought that Cynthia was manipulating her.

He could have thought about it...

If it had been someone other than Diantha.

This woman was a mule. Dissatisfied, quick to anger, fickle.

Difficult to handle someone with such an awful personality. Or just...hard to want to stay with a star like that. 

But against all odds, the Champion of Sinnoh had spent more than a month with her. Had entrusted her training to her.

For someone as down to earth as Leon, Cynthia was an original. Difficult to perceive her feelings and much too cold for his taste.

She made him uncomfortable. And he knew that Diantha didn't like taciturn people in general.

Yet Cynthia...Cynthia seemed to have touched something in Diantha. Although the Kalosian was haughty, she was nonetheless particularly empathetic. And Leon had no doubts that if anyone could get Cynthia out of her shell, if someone could help her speak, it was Diantha.

Diantha, virulent and selfish on the outside, but of an unequaled softness when she deigned to take off her mask.

No Cynthia couldn't manipulate Diantha. She just wasn't able to. She would have to know a lot more about human psychology, would have been endowed with extreme empathy.

And Leon doubted that Cynthia was empathetic. He perceived her more as a recluse preferring books to her peers.

One more thing that she and Diantha didn't share.

Undoubtedly, Leon couldn't blame Cynthia for having sown doubt in Diantha's mind. Because she had...certainly not done it on purpose.

It was Diantha and Diantha alone...who didn't know where she standed.

If only the situation had been different, he would have made fun of her infatuation for a nerd.

-o-

_ The intimate atmosphere of the coffee shop and the distinct smell of pastries from the oven awakened Cynthia's taste buds. _

_ "So you like it?" _

_ Cynthia took a piece of macaroon and savored it delicately. She smiled at her interlocutor. _

_ "Well I admit that I imagined a place much more upscale than this little coffee hidden in a dark alley. You seem to really like your privacy Diantha." _

_ "Does that surprise you?" _

_ Cynthia's smile widened. _

_ "Not really." _

_ Diantha barely had time to admire the movements of her (charming) colleague's mouth when a bell interrupted her fantasy. _

_ Cynthia took out her Holo Caster and turned it off. _

_ "An important message?" _

_ Cynthia shook her head. _

_ "No. An alarm." _

_ Without further explanation, the woman took a pill box from her pocket and swallowed two before drinking her glass of water. _

_ Diantha blinked but didn't ask questions. Instead, she changed the subject. _

_ "So...is this training with Korrina still exhausting?" _

_ Cynthia sniffed. _

_ "Since your intervention, I have to take breaks more often. Because she is pushing her Lucario to hide my things. I found my book about Mesprit in a nest of Fletchlings two days ago..." _

_ Diantha laughed. _

_ She had never bothered to contact Korrina for reasons other than work. But thinking about it, maybe this kid was more interesting than she could have imagined. In any case, she would have to thank her greatly for taking care of Cynthia part-time. _

_ "I prefer to train with you to be honest." _

_ Diantha didn't know if the confession was shameless flirting or just a thoughtless thought. The Kalosian nevertheless welcomed it with charm. _

_ "Because I'm less harsh on you?" _

_ "Because you have many other attributes." _

_ Ah. It was flirting. _

_ Diantha decided not to enter the game this time. _

_ "Unfortunately, this week is a little too busy for me. The scientists from the old Lysandre laboratories are working on a new Holo Caster project. And they want the league to sponsor them. I'm in the middle of negotiations." _

_ "It seems difficult..." _

_ "You don't have this problem yourself." _

_ "I prefer my League to stay away from the world of business and laboratories. Everyone has their work." _

_ Diantha smiled wearily at her. Sinnoh was much more traditional in its way of managing its League than Kalos, that was clear. _

_ "In any case, you're going to have to endure Korrina a little longer. Sorry." _

_ Cynthia accepted the answer with ease. _

_ "It'll only make our reunion on the battlefield even more dazzling." _

_ Diantha couldn't contain her blush when she answered. _

_ "Indeed." _


	7. Her reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay so next chapter is the last guys!  
> The fight is as its climax and everyone seems to wonder who will win...  
> Honestly, in canon I wonder who would favor Nintendo...Maybe Leon, because of the novelty of this generation...
> 
> Anyway, hope the chapter will please you, we'll see more of Cynthia's thoughts and a little bit of Diantha's process on how she fell in love with her
> 
> Also a fair warning: there's violence in this chapter, as the tags suggest (nothing too graphic though). Be aware of that if you're sensitive to it! =)
> 
> Have a nice read and a nice day!

"Aegislash, use Swords Dance!"

"Togekiss swirl around him, get ready to take the next hit!"

The fight was raging. However, the public seemed impatient. It wasn't what it had expected.

"It seems to be starting to growl..."

Diantha snorted with disdain.

"People have no respect."

"They are waiting for the show. Not Pokémon who constantly gauge and counter each other."

"What were they expecting? Cynthia and Leon are the greatest strategists in the world. They are known for their intelligent battles."

Steven raised a hand to appease his colleague.

"They're also known to have particularly fierce Pokémon-stars."

"People are waiting for a fight between Charizard and Garchomp aren't they?"

Steven nodded and Diantha sighed.

The public expected destruction and chaos in short.

To be honest, she would have preferred the fight to continue like this: with clever and thoughtful tactics, with anticipations and cons worthy of the greatest strategists.

Unfortunately, fate had chosen to answer the prayers of the public.

Diantha closed her eyes when Aegislash was announced KO following a final attack by Togekiss.

And when Cytnhia called her Pokémon back to rest after his victory, the whole stadium held its breath.

There it was.

Everyone knew what was happening.

"Charizard, I choose you!"

"Garchomp, go!"

Steven and Diantha exchanged looks.

The Champion of Hoenn received a notification on his Holo Caster and informed his colleague with a stressed laugh.

"Lance was getting bored."

Diantha looked at the screen that Steven showed her critically. She could read in capital letters: "AT LAST" with many emoticons that she couldn't identify.

"We really don't have the same tastes about Pokémon battles..."

"Does that surprises you?"

Diantha rolled her eyes. Not at all.

Lance was all of the bulldozer trainer that implied his reputation as "master of dragons". She prayed that she would never have to face him, she would hate it.

-o-

It was hard to know which Pokémon the audience was cheering on the most. Whether it was the terrifying Garchomp or the fearsome Charizard.

In any case, one thing was certain, the two monsters were in top form.

"Your turn Charizard, Dragon Claw!"

"You too Garchomp, Dragon Claw!"

The attacks and counter-attacks followed one another with immeasurable violence. Diantha did her best to keep her eyes on the field.

But when Charizard wanted to fly to get the advantage of the air and Garchomp held him back by biting his tail with ferocity, she closed her eyes.

The blood dripping on the green grass and the dying cry of Charizard was too much for her.

It wasn't that this fight lacked delicacy or was particularly aggressive that shocked her.

She was a Champion, she had seen much worse display of force during her career.

What disturbed her nonetheless was that they were two of her friends. She appreciated Garchomp and Charizard, under their airs of tough cookies, both were as gentle as lambs...at least outside the field.

Diantha assumed it was a come back to reality. Both belonged to particularly violent breeds, peculiar to sadism and a display of disproportionate force.

But here, Diantha found that the fight wasn't like the supervised sport of the leagues. It was a return to the very nature of these two monsters. Cynthia and Leon appealed to their companion's lowest instincts to triumph. And that made Diantha retch.

"This...this is not a Pokémon fight...this violence..."

Steven, his face dark, nodded.

"Yes, I noticed it too. But I don't think anyone realizes it. They're breaking no rules."

"They risk very serious injuries if they continue to do so."

And by injuries, she meant irreversible damages. Wounds were common during Pokémon fights, it was the essence of the sport.

However, there were certain restrain rules to respect. Such as not killing or harassing the opponent unnecessarily. So that any damage was repairable.

In any other circumstance, the bite Garchomp had inflicted on Charizard would have been fatal and would have earned Cynthia not only a disqualification but also possibly a fine. But her opponent was Leon.

Then, the outburst of brutality seemed to pass over in silence.

The two opponents were too strong, too above ordinary people, for the jury to notice.

This fight...was violent.

Too violent.

Garchomp's cry when Charizard planted his claws in the flesh of his neck. Charizard's howl when Garchomp slashed his opponent's belly so violently that blood spurted from all sides. Garchomp's groan when Charizard burned his right eye with his tail. Charizard's muffled murmur when Garchomp trapped him on the ground, strangling him with his two sharp claws.

And finally...finally.

What had to happen happened.

The ground trembled under the general hilarity. A low, powerful roar resonated. A blinding light spread.

"Charizard, Dinamax!"

In a few seconds, the outcome of the fight changed and Diantha could only witness this macabre spectacle with a broken heart.

Charizard grew, grew, grew, until he became so giant that his head seemed to be at the height of the bleachers.

Diantha could easily see the light color of his eyes, as well as his teeth so much sharper than any razor.

In front of him, Garchomp seemed tiny, puny. One step from Charizard and he would found himself crushed.

"Lance is convinced the fight is over."

"No. It just started."

Steven smiled.

Indeed. It had just started.

-o-

Cynthia had expected it, waited for it even.

Dinamax. Finally.

Her headphone buzzed.

"I won't offend you by asking you to give up. But I think we can officially say that our fight is at its climax."

"Don't claim victory too quickly."

She had to be honest: seeing the Dinamax on TV was nothing compared to facing it.

On paper, she had to rely on the fact that the transformation was temporary and had to take advantage of Charizard's loss of speed to escape and make him go crazy. She had to exhaust him.

But, seeing this colossus, this titan, this monster, looking at her from all his height, Cynthia could only recognize that theory and practice were two different things.

-o-

_ When Diantha opened her eyes, the night was still at its peak. The light of the moon coming from the window allowed her to distinguish where her alarm clock was. _

_ It was 4 a.m. _

_ The woman yawned and grumpily touched the right side of the bed to find nothing but emptiness. _

_ Strange. It must have been a while since the place had been abandoned. Diantha rubbed her eyes to encourage herself and got up with difficulty. She then wraped up into a blanket and went in search of her partner. _

_ She had no trouble finding her. _

_ "Cynthia?" _

_ The blond form, sitting on the balcony ledge with a cup in her hand and for only dress a dressing gown, jumped. _

_ "Diantha. Shouldn't you be in bed?" _

_ Diantha slowly approached. _

_ "I am returning the question to you. Why are you up at this hour?" _

_ Cynthia's only answer was to shrug. Diantha sighed, now fully awake, and stood next to her partner near the balcony. _

_ "What are you drinking?" _

_ "Herbal tea. I hope you don't mind I helped myself in your closet." _

_ Diantha chuckled. _

_ "Of course not. Are you having trouble sleeping?" _

_ Once again, Cynthia didn't answer. Diantha watched the stars, trying to find the Teddiursa constellation. She had long understood that forcing Cynthia to confide was counterproductive. So, out of respect, she gave her time and space. _

_ If Cynthia chose to speak, she would listen. If she chose to stay quiet, she would accept. It was one of the bases of their relationship. Boundaries. _

_ It hadn't been long since they started dating in this way. Since Cynthia had started her training for Mega Evolution, Diantha had made sure to watch over her colleague as best as she could. _

_ The attraction they had for each other was no secret. In a few years, both hadn't become ugly, quite the contrary. Physically, it was obvious to Diantha that Cynthia had become even more magnificent than at the time. Her style, her hair, her voice, her rare smiles...a beauty. And no doubt Cynthia was experiencing the same thing. _

_ It was not uncommon for them to flirt. _

_ It had started slowly. Until one evening, similar to their first night in Sinnoh, they had finally taken the plunge and spent the night together again. One night had turned into two. Then three. _

_ And before either of them could ask themselves a question, they had become an item. _

_ Even if... _

_ Even if they hadn't talked about their relationship yet. _

_ Their days were punctuated by training, work and sometimes outings with or without a Gym Leader, in order to introduce Cynthia to Kalos. _

_ Days were centered on their common interest in fact. The place for feelings wasn't really there. And nights...nights were carnal. Here too, there was no time for deep discussions about the two of them. _

_ Diantha assumed it suited Cynthia. Since she seemed to have many other things to think about. _

_ As for Diantha...she knew that time had to be allowed. Obviously, a serious relationship with Cynthia wouldn't displease her. Because more than her body, the woman corresponded to her in every aspect. Contrary to what her icy attitude showed, Cynthia hid many things behind this unbearable facade. It was easy to hang out with her actually. _

_ The Sinnohian understood what Diantha lived as a Champion, gave her the space she needed to work and solve her problems. She respected her...and most of all, made her feel normal. Few people could succeed in the feat of making Diantha feel that she wasn't just a title, a showbiz queen or a good trainer. Leon managed to do that too. Her parents too. And now, Cynthia too. _

_ Surely it was too early for Diantha to say that she was in love with the genius of Sinnoh. But she knew it was only a matter of time before it happened. At least if she had to believe her Gardevoir, who seemed to be much more comfortable with Cynthia than with anyone. _

_ Her Gardevoir could be very cuddly with the people she appreciated. And Diantha had never received as many hugs from her pokemon as Cynthia. Which, to the great amusement of the Kalosian, embarassed Cynthia to the highest point. _

_ She didn't show it of course, but Diantha was sure she had seen a few blushes here and there. _

_ "Sometimes I wonder...if everything I do makes sense." _

_ Diantha jumped slightly, not having expected Cynthia to break the ice. _

_ "Sense?" _

_ As if Diantha hadn't questioned her, Cynthia continued, without letting go of her contemplation of outside. _

_ "If I succeed. If I beat Leon...will I be able to make my projects succeed? Does all this make sense? Will the world be better after that?" _

_ Diantha took Cynthia's hand unoccupied by her cup. _

_ "You never told me why you were doing all this." _

_ Cynthia's hand didn't move. Diantha knew it was a good sign. _

_ "I thought I was clear at the meeting." _

_ "Not really. You just told us that we had to rethink the league system to avoid terrorist threats. It's an explanation without being one..." _

_ Cynthia sighed and looked into Diantha's eyes. Fatigue, stress, melancholy...fear? Fear of what? _

_ "But it is. Our world is governed by a highly unequal and dangerous system. With powers like those of the Pokémons, governing by stratocracy is dangerous and..." _

_ "Yet stratocracy is based on merit. Would you prefer that we return to monarchy? I remind you that it resulted in an almost total war! And with today's means, a war could easily destroy the planet..." _

_ Cynthia shook her head. _

_ "That is not what I said. I'm just saying that there are other solutions we haven't tried. Systems where the government would be run by scientists? Systems where we could vote for those who rule over us? Systems without a leader? Systems where power is less centralized, where Pokémon are less important?" _

_ This made Diantha's stomach turn. _

_ "Cynthia, what you say is utopian, systems like that can't work..." _

_ "And why not?! We never tried." _

_ Diantha shook her head sadly. _

_ "People aren't ready to accept such an upheaval. It's dangerous to base a system solely on theories. You yourself are not even sure of the type of organization which would work best." _

_ Cynthia gnashed her teeth. _

_ "Everything would work better than what we have now." _

_ "Why? Why do you hate our system so much? Why do you hate the league so much?" _

_ Cynthia looked away but this time Diantha ignored their boundaries. She placed her hands on her lover's face to force her to look at her. _

_ "Cynthia. Answer me. Why. All of a sudden, you find yourself hating a whole world?" _

_ She saw Cynthia's lips tremble. _

_ Not for the first time but certainly with her heart breaking, Diantha realized the weakness and humanity of this person who, in front of the others, had built an impenetrable shell. _

_ It was no doubt the lack of sleep that pushed Cynthia to no longer be able to hide her mask. No doubt it was her exhaustion...or her trust in Diantha. Or maybe...maybe deep down she wanted to confide. _

_ Who knew. _

_ "I...I...it. It didn't suddenly come to me. I've been thinking about it for years. I realize that getting 10 years old children travel in the wild is dangerous. That we base our economy and capitalize on beings whose powers are beyond us. That our system is so fragile, that corruption can easily take place in the upper classes. Being a good trainer isn't synonymous with morality. We reward those who don't necessarily have the psychology to govern...we...we are dangerous we. We really are..." _

_ She was starting to panic. Cynthia's reflections, when it came to myths, always tended to be organized and precise. The woman's rhetoric was flawless. Here, Cynthia found herself disorganized and her vocabulary seemed limited. _

_ As if her thoughts were obstructed. But by what... _

_ She seemed to have an episode. What kind of...oh no. Diantha's eyes widened, afraid to understand. _

_ "Cynthia. Cynthia calm down. Since when do you had these thoughts?" _

_ "Never mind. The important thing is that humanity is..." _

_ "Since when?!" _

_ Her lover's strict tone and thunderous voice seemed to calm Cynthia somewhat. Taking a deep breath, she replied. _

_ "For...a few years." _

_ "Since Giratina right?" _

_ She felt Cynthia shudder at the accursed name. The champion of Sinnoh took her eyes off Diantha and placed her cup on the floor. Then, with an extinct voice, declared. _

_ "My psychiatrist says..." _

_ Psychiatrist. The term was thrown, confessed. _

_ Chilling. _

_ "...that I'm suffering from something akin to PTSD. I have episodes...you saw me take pills sometimes right? I...sometimes I see him again. I have a hard time to sleep. Sometimes his eyes, I can feel them looking at me. And I try to find things that can prevent me from thinking about it..." _

_ "Is that why everyone says that you shut yourself from the world?" _

_ "I've always tended to isolate myself for my work. It's not new. But I guess...from an outside point of view the past few years have been extreme...but I...I..." _

_ Diantha smiled weakly. _

_ "You don't have to justify yourself. You found a way to escape as best as you could." _

_ Cynthia smiled gratefully at her, eyes sparkling with affection and sweetness. In such a moment...sweetness was the last thing Diantha expected. _

_ "I...don't know what to say to you Cynthia. Is it fear of Giratina that pushed you to have these thoughts?" _

_ Cynthia shook her head, sadly amused by the thought. _

_ "No. It was a starting point. A click. I'm not going to deny that my obsession with changing systems isn't cathartic. It would be lying. But...but it's also the result of a long thinking. " _

_ She swallowed. _

_ "Diantha. You too realize that, aren't you? Pokémon are Gods." _

_ Diantha frowned, not really understanding. _

_ "Some of them are deities yes. But Pokémon are above all our partners, our friends, our..." _

_ "Our slaves?" _

_ "Cynthia!" _

_ Cynthia sighed. _

_ "Sorry. Maybe it's too early...or too late if we look at what time it is? To talk about this. I can't make you change your mind just by using words Diantha. It's something that is felt and lived. Pokémon, all Pokémon, are Gods. We are messing up their role in nature and the whole system. Myths...we are destroying them. Without any ounce of respect." _

_ "I don't understand." _

_ Cynthia took Diantha in her arms and kissed her tenderly. _

_ "I know." _

-o-

When Charizard launched a Max Flare attack, devastating the field and burning all the surrounding flora, the ground shook again, shaken by a powerful earthquake.

This power was almost ridiculous, how could such a charge have been emitted by a single being?

Diantha's eyes widened.

Pokémon...were truly Gods.

She remembered what Cynthia had told her and suddenly all their discussions made sense. Witnessing this display of mass destruction, Diantha trembled.

For the first time, she understood Cynthia's words.

And for the first time also since the beginning of her trainer career, she was afraid of Pokémon. Not only the legendary ones, but every one of them.

-o-

Luckily, Cynthia had anticipated the meteoric attack of Charizard and had ordered Garchomp to jump into the air to avoid it. Not knowing how to fly, however, the dragon grabbed where he could put his feets: on the edge of the field.

Only moved by fear, Garchomp jumped again to find himself on Charizard's head.

"Now use Slash!"

The dragon obeyed and Charizard's reaction wasn't as expected.

A little tickle cry, as if a mosquito had tried to suck his blood. And it probably was.

Garchomp was only an insect to this colossus.

Several minutes passed thus: Garchomp perched on Charizard trying to avoid being caught and Charizard, rage in the belly, trying to catch this annoying flea that stung him from time to time.

And then finally everything changed again.

-o-

Leon finally allowed himself to smile.

Since the start of the match, pressure had prevented him from relaxing, so much so that he had forgotten the cameras and the audience whose eyes were on his performance.

But here...he knew it. The end of the match was approaching.

Once he got rid of Garchomp, the victory would be his. Cynthia's Togekiss, exhausted by his fights, wouldn't last long against Charizard, even without his Dinamax.

Leon felt more than saw his companion finally catch Garchomp with his right paw.

With uncontained pleasure, the giant watched with feast his adversary struggling between his claws.

Leon smiled when he saw Charizard bringing his huge teeth close to Garchomp's face.

"Well done old friend, he's at our mercy!"

It was certain. The more the seconds passed, the more the movements of Garchomp slowed down. It was obvious that his spine was slowly being crushed by the force of his enemy.

Cynthia's exhausted voice called out to Leon.

"It's...too violent."

"You think your Garchomp won't be able to handle that?"

"No. You would have already stopped your Charizard otherwise. But I would like you to see what we're doing. My Garchomp is in agony for our ideals. Your Charizard is a monster Leon. A monster you're using to protect your wishes. You like me...are no different from terrorists."

Leon gnashed his teeth, convinced it was Cynthia's tactic to manipulate him. And here he had thought she was fair play...what a disappointment.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear anything except the sounds of the fight."

He heard her sigh tiredly.

"You will regret this."

With these words, the communication was cut off and the next two minutes passed in unmeasurable pain for Garchomp.

When Leon decided it was enough, Charizard threw his prey to the ground violently, making the broken body of the dragon flat with a heavy noise.

Several seconds passed in silence.

The audience, dumbfounded, seemed in shock from such a victory but no one dared to move.

When the commentator prepared to announce Leon's victory, a blinding light enveloped Garchomp's stilled body and Cynthia's wrist.

Slowly, Leon saw an extraordinary transformation process unfold before him.

Oh no.

He knew this light. This heat. This smell.

That's why Cynthia had spent time in Kalos with Diantha.

For this one and only goal.

The light gradually lost power, revealing a new dragon on his legs, eyes reddened by fatigue and hatred, the mouth waiting for a prey to shred.

With sovereign calm, contrasting with the adrenaline that certainly made her on the brink of madness, Cynthia announced.

"Garchomp. Overcome evolution. Mega...Evolution!"

Garchomp's roar echoed throughout the stadium.


	8. End and beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaan here it is!  
> The end, at last!
> 
> I wanted to thank all of you who commented or only read this story. It was a pleasure to write and I loved every bit of this journey with you.
> 
> Hope the last chapter will be to your tastes. Maybe I'll do another story in this fandom one day, the ideas keeps going on me. The Poke-world is so big after all....
> 
> Anyway, have a nice day, stay safe and have a good read!!!!

"THE BITCH SHE KNOWS MEGA-EVOLUTION"

Steven put away his Holo Caster.

"Lance is not happy."

"Am I supposed to care about this?"

Steven sighed. He didn't really know if Diantha was so rude by nature or if today was even worse than usual.

He couldn't blame her, that fight was as addictive as it was stressful.

"The Dinamax will soon lose power. If Cynthia can resist until the effect fades, her Mega Garchomp will have a significant advantage."

Diantha nodded in silence.

She only had to resist.

Dinamax, even in few seconds, could do colossal damage. If the initial state of Garchomp wasn't telling enough.

-o-

"Crush him Charizard! Don't give him time to escape again!"

The two Pokémon had been playing cat and mouse for several minutes.

With his newly acquired speed, Mega Garchomp was taking care to drive his enemy crazy by running, jumping, and escaping his attempts to attack.

Unfortunately, this couldn't last, he was going to have to go on the attack at some point, the situation was too dangerous.

So, even if Leon showed signs of impatience, he knew that this tactic was only short-lived. It was true that Cynthia could have continued like this until the end of the Dinamax. But...that wasn't the kind of trainer she was.

He still decided to provoke her, just to speed up the situation.

"All these lights and changes only to make your Pokémon run away? I'm a little disappointed..."

Cynthia's answer was instant.

"Focus on the battle. You may have surprises."

"I hope they will measure up, I might get bored otherwise."

He heard her giggle.

"Stop being arrogant. It's a trait that doesn't suit you at all."

Ah. She had seen through him clearly it would seem.

He wouldn't have thought Cynthia as someone particularly observant. But Leon imagined that she, like many, had identified his personality through his numerous interviews. Journalists liked to tease Leon about his modesty and simplicity...he wasn't difficult to read.

Unlike the Champion of Sinnoh.

Damn he should have expected this...

-o-

"Now Garchomp, use Outrage!"

It was a risky move to jump and attack Charizard directly in the face. Any other Pokémon would have been caught and swallowed up.

But not this Mega Garchomp.

Charizard howled in pain when the power of Garchomp hit his eye.

The impact was so herculean that the giant took a step back.

With rage, the colossus tried to catch his adversary but without success.

Cynthia couldn't say if the attack was as effective thanks to its power alone or thanks to the effect of the Dinamax diminishing from second to second.

One thing was certain; it was damaging. And only that result counted.

"Again, Outrage!"

The frenzy of Garchomp, far from having diminished since its previous success, returned to strike Charizard with a violence much more appalling than before.

The ground trembled and the crowd howled. Fear or excitement, Cynthia didn't care.

She was going to win this fight.

Win it Win it Win it!

"One last time...Outrage!"

"Not this time! Max Flare!"

Garchomp's anger seemed to resonate with that of his trainer. Cynthia, breathing heavily, was starting to see blur. The huge figure of Charizard metamorphosed into a gigantic titan with embers eyes, straight out of Hell.

Oh no, not now.

And yet, the fatigue caused by Mega Evolution and the battle, adrenaline and all her concerns had got the better of her self control.

~~ - ~~ o-

In the stands, Steven squinted.

"Cynthia seems to be moving weirdly, don't you think?"

Diantha, having hoped this wouldn't happen, nodded.

"Yes I...I think she's having an episode."

"Shall we go? Stop the battle?"

Steven got up under the annoyance of the spectators behind him. Diantha held him by the sleeve, eyes hard.

"No. Don't do anything."

One of the effects of Mega Evolution was of course the heightening of feelings. Body and mind were put to the test during the move, as the Pokémon and their trainer shared a bond beyond the limits of the conceivable. The trainer lived the Mega Evolution in a brutal, psychic way, because there were no more barriers between them and their Pokémon.

Numerous testimonies have proven that some trainers had the illusion of becoming their Pokémon, of attacking in their place, of feeling pain in their place, of being exalted in their place.

For a person as fragile as Cynthia, Mega Evolution was a dangerous technique. Which was why she'd only used it as a last resort, during a time she knew would be short, since the Dinamax would soon be over.

Reason why she had also promised to return to Diantha her Mega Bracelet after this fight. Reason why Cynthia’s training had been so complicated.

She had not yet fully mastered the technique, less than a month was too short, even for someone of her caliber.

Diantha and her had talked about it, and the historian had told her that she would definitely have an episode, she had planned it even. But she had made Diantha promise to let her fight at all costs.

Diantha didn't want to endanger Cynthia's mental health even more. But she also knew...that her lover would never forgive her if she stopped the fight.

-o- 

The incredible image of Mega Garchomp being caught by an immense flame and crossing it at the speed of light would certainly go around the world and mark the spirits for several decades.

"Attack him attack him attack him!"

Cynthia didn't make any sense now, she knew it. Adrenaline had gained her. Fatigue had bewitched her. She no longer thought and communicated her last strengths and hopes to her Pokémon.

For the world. For the world.

To win.

She had to.

She had to.

She wanted to cry. Yell. Hit. Hit the ground or someone. Whatever.

She was afraid. Oh Gods she was so scared.

But she couldn't stop.

In the dark space where her consciousness was, the image of Diantha came to her mind. And it didn't calm her.

It only lasted a few seconds.

Garchomp, in a desperate burst, left the immense blast of flame and came to strike the immense head of Charizard with the impulse of his last attack.

The shock was violent.

Instantaneous.

And even so high that the scene was playing, Cynthia had no trouble guessing the Pokémon’s pain.

The giant didn't roar at the impact. Or when the effects of the Dinamax fade.

Quickly, under a constant cracking noise, the Pokémon returned to its normal size and collapsed to the ground, exhausted and defeated.

At the same time, Garchomp landed a few meters from his opponent, Mega Evolution having ended during his landing.

The audience was silent.

The black Pokémon took a step. Then another. Then, under the wide eyes of the two trainers, collapsed in turn.

A second.

Two seconds.

"Ga...Garchomp and Charizard are KO! This ends this incredible battle!"

The applause, timid at first, then resounded loudly.

Cynthia, despite a heavy ringing in the ears, probably due to her state of extreme fatigue, still distinguished a few scraps from the long speech of the commentator.

"With yet another Pokémon in condition to fight, her fabulous Togekiss, The Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia today demonstrated all her art and technique. A marvellous victory against a Champion renowned for his prowess! A dantesque match my friends! From two of the most powerful trainers in the world! "

Cynthia put a hand over her mouth.

She wanted to throw up.

-o-

Leon had been staring at the locker room ceiling for several minutes.

Ah...

Hop was certainly disappointed.

He smiled bitterly at the thought of his brother, certainly glued to the television with anger. For a great battle, it had been. But the implication of his defeat...

He heard the locker room door open and close.

"Hello."

He smiled as he recognized the voice and looked away from the ceiling.

"Hey."

Without a word, he watched her sit to his right and waited for her first words.

"It was a great match."

"Yeah."

"My sit was awful."

He giggled.

"And Steven settled next to me. And spoke to me about Lance. As if I care about him..."

Diantha. Always equal to herself.

"How did you get in? Even President Rose decreed that people had to wait at least an hour before getting in touch with us..."

"I'm Diantha from Kalos, bans can't stop me..."

He had forgotten.

"Even though I didn't find Cynthia...I guess bans aren't the only problem...Anyway, would you prefer I wasn't here?"

He pretended to think for a moment and smiled softly.

"No. No. You...you are good."

He knew that Diantha didn't judge him.

The only person in the world able to understand without commenting was her.

When she wanted to, with those close to her, Diantha had no trouble showing empathy. And Leon guessed, by her light tone and the depth of her gaze when she fixed him, that today she had decided to show herself at her best light with him. He thanked her internally, more than ever today he needed his friend.

"Honestly, I have no regrets regarding this match. The chances were 50-50. And it was not linked to the Gym Challenge. In Galar's eyes, I remain the undefeated Champion..."

"Leon...you don't have to explain yourself."

"I know. I did everything I needed to."

"But it was not enough."

He closed his mouth. But it was not enough. 

The master of Galar looked down. His reason told him that he had fought better than anyone could have. But it had not been enough.

And Diantha... Diantha wasn't going to lie to him about it. Or offer him pity. He certainly wouldn't bear it anyway, he didn't like weakness.

"What is going to happen now?"

Diantha shook her head.

"I don't know. Cynthia will certainly assert her rights and keep her promise. She will wait the international league’s reports I think..."

"So is it all over? The training world? Leagues?"

The woman sighed.

"As we have known them yes. Certainly. It'll be a long way, we'll have to prepare for hard years..."

A whole world was going to be rethought... 

Leon had a retching, he didn't want his adventure to end! Not when he wanted to make Galar the cradle of the greatest trainers...not when Hop was going to start his initiation journey, it was unfair!

"I don't want Cynthia's world."

"It won't be Cynthia's world."

He looked up at her when she took his hand.

With a conviction that was rare for her, Diantha repeated.

"It won't be Cynthia's world. It will be ours. One person cannot change things...she...she just moved a stone forcing us to rethink our organization. This is just the beginning...the beginning of something new. Something better if we all work hand in hand."

He smiled weakly.

"Step by step..."

She nodded, answering him with a real smile.

"Step by step yes."

-o-

Leaving the locker room, Diantha was surprised to come face to face with Cynthia, leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"It was a nice speech."

"Were you listening?"

Cynthia smiled.

"I only got here at the end and thought it best to not disturb."

Diantha rolled her eyes.

"You could have. It would have been good if you explained yourself to Leon, he doesn't understand your vision. He is lost."

Cynthia took her lover's hand and kissed her fingers tenderly.

"I know. I'm going to have to explain myself better to everyone...this match was the first step of a long journey...but I'm not very good at getting things done with diplomacy."

Diantha laughed, indeed she wasn't! Cynthia raised a falsely offended eyebrow at Diantha's reaction which had the effect of making her colleague's hilarity redoubled.

"We'll find a way to sweeten the pill...honestly I still don't know where I stand in this story. I'm not sure I agree with you. But...but now that it's done, we have to adapt, we have to move on. This is our role as Pokémon champions after all, we are models..."

Cynthia kissed her forehead and Diantha caressed her cheek gently, so that her eyes were fixed on hers.

"Do I understand that you are going to help me? Support me?"

Cynthia's skin had always been particularly soft, contrasting with her hands, which after her training for the Mega Evolution, had become rougher, symbolizing her intensive work with her dragon.

"Whatever the outcome I would have supported you Cynthia. And you know it."

Cynthia smiled. Yes she knew it.

She never thought she would find someone like Diantha by her side.

She never thought she would need validation and support to move forward.

But today, she didn't imagine a world without the Kalosian Champion by her side.

Diantha would never know it, but today she probably saved her life. Her image, a small light, although too weak to get her out of oblivion, had given her a little strength.

Before arriving in the locker room, Cynthia had isolated herself in the bathroom. Huge tears had run down her cheeks and spasms had shaken her from all sides. Today had been her last match in front of an audience.

Mega Evolution...never again would she use it. Never again.

Taking her pills, salted by the taste of her too many tears, Cynthia had had the strength to smile. Today she had seen Giratina again. She had faced him.

And she had won.

The world was about to change.

Step by step.

Step by step the leagues would disappear. A less competitive system would be put in place. A less centralized system, less creator of inequality and lust, would see the light of day. Pokémon training would be different. Human-Pokémon relationships would be redesigned so that wildlife would no longer be at the service of humans, so that catches were more regulated, less arbitrary.

Children would no longer be called on a dangerous and deadly initiation journey.

The world would be more peaceful, more secure.

A new world of peace.

Step by step.

The world would change. Would become radiant.

Step by step.

And maybe Cynthia would see her utopia emerge alongside the one she loved.

Without a doubt.

Her world-rebuilding journey was starting.

**Author's Note:**

> "Not romance focused"
> 
> Ok maybe for the first chapter it was a lie. But the story will quickly change...oh my Arceus. Again, I don't know what I did with this fic lmao.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it and have a nice day!


End file.
